An Ever After
by Kaitmiller17
Summary: Snipits of the life of Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. A story of love and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Maka and Soul walk through the halls of the DWMA. Soul can tell that Maka is in a particularly good mood because of their most recent mission being a complete success. On their usually route to first class they are stopped. Not they, but Maka.

"Hey, Maka?"

A guy steps away from his locker and slightly in front of the Meister.

"Oh, hey, what would you like?"

"I, uh, haven't seen you in a while, just wanted to know how everything is."

Maka smiles widely at him. "Everything's good, how have you been?"

Soul stands nearby to wait for Maka to finish so they can continue on their way and also in case this guy is an ass and proves so in the small amount of time they have for conversation.

He watches as the conversation goes on for any body language from his partner that signals discomfort, but it never comes. She actually rests a hand on the other boys forearm, continuing to smile in the most dazzling way. The guy is clearly drawn into Maka and Soul doesn't like how close the two seem to be.

Furiously he makes the couple steps towards his Meister and puts a hand on her shoulder and, when he cuts in, he speaks through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Maka, we should get to class, we don't want to be late."

Maka frowns slightly, which makes Soul even angrier, but nods.

"I'll see you later, nice to talk to you!"

"You too, Maka."

With his hand still on Maka's arm, a little tighter than comfortable, he leads Maka down the hall.

"Soul, what the hell is your problem, let go, you're hurting me!"

Soul lets go of Maka and re-clenches his hand into a fist at his side.

She can tell he's angry but doesn't know why and for the rest of the school day her once bouncy mood makes others feel like they've stepped into a storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul unlocks the apartment door and walks inside. Maka steps in after him and slams it shut, the loud bang resonating in the silence.

"Seriously, what the fuck!"

"What do you mean?"

The sudden swearing frightens Soul a bit; Maka never swears.

"What the hell was wrong with you all day, and don't play stupid, you're still fuming!"

"Nothing's wrong."

Maka gets out a loud growl before marching past him, hitting him on her way by, and going into her room and slamming yet another door.

"Shit."

Maka opens the door and walks back out.

"I changed my mind. Tell me. Now."

Soul lets out a huff, trying to stall and think of a good excuse.

"I'm just in a bad mood."

"Bullshit. You were fine when we left the house this morning which means something happened to make you a pissy little girl! I've got nothing but bitchy comments from you all day. What the hell did I miss when I was talking to James this morning?"

Soul stands, open mouthed and in complete shock. He had never had Maka swear at him like this. His attempts at an excuse vanish. She is pissed.

"I. Well…"

"Tell me already! You know what happened so just spit it out!"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because I was in a perfect mood this morning and you ruined it in all of 3 seconds and I don't even know why! And then to top it off, you take it out on me all day, again, without me knowing why. So you better just fucking tell me now!"

He sighs in resignation. "…fine."

Maka waits in anticipation as Soul tries to find the words that destroy his cool reputation the least. When too much time passed, he realized that all that mattered was Maka.

"I'm jealous."

Maka face scrunches into confusion. "Of what?"

"Of that guy this morning."

Maka's jaw drops. "Why?"

"You seem to like him a lot." Soul has to look down when he says this and Maka just notices the slight pink on his ears.

"We're friends, of course I do."

"I mean, you _like _him."

"Why would that make you jealous?"

"So, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I'm a jackass then."

"A little bit."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, I maybe yelled at you too much."

"Even?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Soul steps forwards and pulls Maka into a hug. She immediately slides her arms around his waist and rests her head on her chest.

Both of them realize that Soul never answered why he was jealous but neither of them were ready for the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul paces back and forth outside the classroom. There are still 10 minutes left before class starts but he knows Maka will already be in class.

He has planned this out perfectly. Tsubaki picked Maka up from school because Soul said he had to meet with Black Star for something, which wasn't a lie because he made Black Star come with him to get flowers.

"Go in already, everyone gonna start coming into class soon."

"I know, I'm just nervous, that's all."

"If you don't go right now I'm taking the flowers and asking her out myself."

"Haha, very funny, Black Star."

"I'll do it, just to prove a point. And she'll say yes because I'm me."

"Shut up, I'm going."

He pulls the handle and the door opens. Maka looks up at him and smiles.

Soul looks around before answering. Only Ox, Harvar and Stein are in the room.

"Hey, Maka."

He walks over to her, flowers behind his back. He pulls them out and offers the four Stargazer Lillies to her.

"I want you to have these, and hope that maybe you'll go out with me?"

If Maka weren't so dumbstruck she would be able to feel to very excited souls at the doorway, but she was.

She looked at Soul, who was blushing and determined to keep eye contact with her. She finally smiled.

"I would love to, Soul."

He could hear the sincerity and the joy in her voice but still had to ask:

"Really?"

Maka laughs. "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Soul sits on the living room couch, in a black suit with red dress shirt and black ties, wringing his hands together nervously. _It's just Maka._ Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Maka into the room.

"Hey."

He jumps and looks over to her. She is wearing a tight black dress that goes less than halfway down her thigh with one long sleeve and no back with high, black, strappy shoes.

Standing up from the couch he looks her over "Wow, you look beautiful."

Maka blushes. "You look handsome."

He blushes too and takes her hand. "So, you're ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They ride on Soul's bike, by Maka's request, instead of taking a taxi to a nice restaurant where Soul made a reservation. Soul helps Maka off the bike and they walk into the restaurant and are seated.

They search through the menus for a few minutes and put them down when they've decided.

"So, Maka, what are you having?"

Both are audibly nervous in their conversation.

"The Chicken Alfredo. What are you getting?"

"Tomato Penne."

They go silent for a few minutes, both searching for words.

The waitress comes by and takes their orders and is gone, leaving them alone in their awkwardness.

"So, I figured out why you were jealous of James that one time."

Soul bursts out laughing. "That was last year!"

"Why'd it take you so long for you to ask me out?"

"Because I'm not as cool as I seem. I was afraid."

"Are you afraid now?"

"Hell yes."

"Me too."

They both smile at each other.

"I have another question."

"Okay."

"If I did ask you out last year, what would you have said?"

"Yes."

Soul's smile widens and Maka blushes.

The waitress brings them their meals and leaves. They eat is silence, but this time a completely comfortable one.

Maka reaches over a steals a piece of pasta off Soul's plate and when he glares at her she offers him the bite already swirled on her fork. He leans in a takes the bite, smiling slightly while he does so.

When they finish their food, Soul offers Maka his hand and she takes it questioningly. He leads her over to the dance floor and she grins in realization. He places his other hand on her hip and when she places her hand on his shoulder, he begins to lead her through the music.

As they dance their bodies move closer to one another until Maka finally rests her head on Soul's shoulder and closes her eyes. She listens to the beat of the music and lets Soul lead her through the smooth waves of dance.

"Thank you Soul."

"For what?"

"For not taking any longer."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Maka pouts but doesn't pursue her question.

"Well what should I wear then?"

"What you're wearing is fine."

"Okay."

"Ready to go then?"

"Yeah."

They ride Soul's bike through the city and Maka can't believe it when they pull up in front of the Mini-Putt.

Soul smiles.

"Let's go."

"Yeah, let's.

They go inside and Soul pays for a round on the course. When the walk through a door they are surrounded by blackness and glow-in-the-dark figures. Maka smiles.

"You're perfect!"

"Just for that, you can go first."

Her smile of excitement turns into one of warmth as she directs it to Soul.

"I hope you know, I'm going to win."

"Only because I'll let you."

"Excuses for your male ego."

"Just putt, Tiny."

She sticks her tongue out but walks over and places her green ball.

They make there way through the 12 holes, putting, cracking jokes and laughing. The awkwardness in there first and slight awkwardness in their second date are now long gone.

When they come to the last hole and finish, they tie.

"No way!"

They both burst out laughing when they see that they are both well over 20 points over par.

"We are world class putt champions!"

"Best team ever!"

They ride back home and walk up the stairs into there apartment late at night. They both throw off their shoes and, since their earlier excitement has worn off some, decide on an early bedtime.

They walk down the hall together and stop outside Maka's bedroom.

"I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too."

Soul has Maka's hand in his and he looks into her eyes. She looks back up to his, warmth glowing in them.

"Maka-"

Soul debates in his head whether it is too soon to be saying this, even though he has known he loves her for a long time.

"Maka, I love you."

He never moves his eyes away from hers and she never moves hers from his. His clenched heart relaxes when he sees the way Maka's eyes seem to smile at him.

"I love you, too, Soul."

He lets go of Maka's hand and moves his hands to her neck and waist. He takes the half a step necessary to close the distance between them and very gently tilts her neck up. When he leans down to meet her, their lips touch ever so softly. Maka wraps her arms around Soul's neck and moulds her lips to his.

Their previous confessions were weak compared to the love that filled every space between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul and Maka lay on their couch, watching an action movie that spiked both of their interests. Maka leans into Soul's chest with his arms wrapped around her.

The movie finishes and the credits start to roll, darkening the room slightly.

Maka looks over to Soul who is already looking at her.

"So, how was it?"

"Good, what did you think?"

"I liked it too."

They continued to stare at one another, their noses just an inch apart, until Maka pushes her lips to his. Soul shifts and takes her face in his hands, moving his mouth with hers.

Maka takes initiative and pulls on his t-shirt until he moves to hover over her body, lips never parting. Soul moves one hand down to Maka's neck and the other to hold himself about her. Maka wraps her arms around Soul's neck, lacing her fingers together and pushing him even closer

Maka parts her lips to allow Soul's tongue into her mouth, taking in his familiar taste. He plays with her tongue, moving in circles and licking a line behind her teeth.

Soul removes his lips from hers and begins to kiss a line down her neck, leaving a trail of tingles in his wake. When he makes it to the collar of her shirt he undoes three of her buttons, just exposing the tops of her breasts.

Maka's hands slide down to Soul's waist as he starts sucking on the base of her neck where it meets her collar bone. She tilts her head to the side, exposing herself to him even more and he sinks his teeth into her neck, eliciting a small but arousing yelp.

When she relaxes again he begins to knead into the spot alternating between using his teeth and sucking. Maka, lost in sensation, digs her nails into Soul's sides.

Soul finally returns his mouth to hers. Maka, regaining some control, lets her hands roam Soul's body, moving under the hem of his shirt and working their way up to his chest.

Soul pulls away completely and smiles don't at Maka. He gives her one last, lingering kiss before lying down beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"I guess we should slow down a bit, eh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for-"

"Don't be sorry, I know you want to wait, and I don't mind as long as it's you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Maka, you look funny today."

"Shut the hell up, Black Star."

Soul places his arm around Maka's waist reassuringly.

"Black Star, it's because her hair isn't in her pigtails."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, Tsubaki. But why is your hair down, Maka?"

"I just felt like keeping it down today!"

"You sound a little too defensive about that."

"Why are you asking such weird question?!"

"Because they need to be asked."

Soul growls slightly. "Black Star, fuck off."

Black Stars eyes widen a little. "So, that's what it is isn't it?" He quickly reaches over the table and flick Maka's hair over her shoulder, before she can react, revealing a large purple, almost black, mark.

Maka's hand shoots up, but not before everyone at the table has a chance to see it.

"Well, you guys have been together awhile…but I didn't ever expect Maka to let anyone give her a hickey."

"Maka-!"

"Shi-"

"Chop!"


	8. Chapter 8

Maka dresses in her room, with Blair helping her out. She is wearing a black dress and holding out a red out that she just took off.

"Okay, which one?"

"Nya, I like the red one."

Maka smiles. "Me too."

"Okay, switch them up and I'll do your make-up!"

"Thanks Blair."

When Maka is finally ready, with smoky eyes and curled hair, she walks out to the living room where Soul is waiting on the couch in a black suit, white shirt and red tie. He sees her and admires her dress. The strapless dress hugs her hips and flows all the way to the floor, with sequins adorning the bottom.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Soul, you look nice too."

Soul stands up and walks over to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, avoiding her lip stick. He places a hand on the small of her back and leads her out of the apartment. They get in Maka's car, Soul in the driver's seat, and Soul begins to drive.

When they pull up to the same restaurant they went to on their first date Maka is so overjoyed.

"Oh, Soul-"

"I thought it would, since it's been a year today."

They go into the restaurant, are seated and begin looking through the menus.

"So, what do you think you're going to get?"

"I don't know yet, maybe the salmon."

Maka scrunches her nose and Soul laughs.

"So, what about you, miss, 'I don't like fish?'"

"I think I'm going to get…the seafood linguini."

"How do you like seafood but not fish?"

"I just don't."

Maka pouts her lip and Soul reaches cross the table for her hand.

"You're too cute."

This causes Maka to blush.

The two order and eat their food, enjoying it in a sweet silence. Soul coerces Maka into trying a bite of his salmon and he steals a bite from her and near then end of their meals they chatter more.

Finally, once they finish, Soul pulls a rectangular box from his pocket and slides it onto the table.

"I got you this, I hope you like it."

She takes the box with a smile and opens it up to reveal a necklace. The pendant it the outline of an infinity symbol with one half being a heart. Half of it is gemmed with rubies and the other half with yellow stones.

"Wow, Soul, it's amazing, thank you so much. Can you-?"

He stands and walks behind her. He takes the necklace and fastens t around her neck, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek before sitting back down.

"Soul, I got you something too."

"You didn't have to-"

"You didn't have to get me anything either."

She gives him a sly smile which he returns with a sweet one. She opens up her purse and pulls out an envelope. She hand it to him and when he opens it, there are two plane tickets to Quebec.

"They're to go skiing, since I know you don't love the heat here."

Soul grins widely. He has never really mentioned it, but she knows him too well.

"Lord, you're perfect."

He takes her hand and pulls her along to the dance floor.

Once in a comfortable rhythm they pick up their conversation.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul."

"How did you-?"

"I just know, when it comes to you I always know. And you're the same with me, so you shouldn't be surprised."

"I guess so."

Soul twirls Maka and then brings her back into his arms. He kisses her fully on this lips his times, lingering jus for a moment before pulling away.

"I really do love you."

"I know."

Maka rest her head on Soul's shoulder as a slow song comes on and they sway gently to the new rhythm.


	9. Chapter 9

A scream pierces the night.

Soul paces back and forth in the living room. Maka is late coming home from Tsubaki's. He called Maka's cellphone, only to hear it ring from her bedroom and called Tsubaki soon after to find Maka left her house already. Hoping she just stopped somewhere on her way home, he waits.

She struggles in the arms of a stranger. He is twice her size and holds her against the wall of a nearby building. He kisses her and she bites his tongue earning herself a slap across the face. When she can, she screams, but when one hand covers her mouth and the other roams her body and starts to lift her shirt, all she can do is cry.

Soul makes another call, this time to Spirit. His speech is panicky and quick.

"Spirit, Maka's late and I don't know where she is. Help me find her, please."

Spirit doesn't need any more words.

"Stay where you are, in case she comes home, I'll get Stein and looks for her."

"Okay, thank you."

The line goes dead and he begins to pace again.

Maka pushes and pulls as much as she can, getting hit again and again for her efforts. _I need him, I can't fight without him._

She thinks only of him and fights. Finally she gets good push in and a opening. She knees him in the groin and runs.

She feels she has never run so fast, making her way home on the familiar route. She hears footsteps start to chase her and she runs faster, she just wants to be home.

Soul can't help it; tears start to form in his eyes. _It's been too long. She wouldn't have taken so damn long-_

The front door swings open and Soul runs to it, hoping with all his heart that Maka walk through.

It takes a moment to take in the girl. She looks like Maka, but not. There are bruises forming and her hair and clothes a dishevelled. Fresh tears in his eyes he makes the final steps towards her and she collapses into his arms.

He takes his phone out and calls Spirit. He can only manage three muffled words.

"I've got her."

Spirit and Stein arrive at the small apartment and enter without knocking. Both are worried and then angry when they see the state Maka is in, curled up in Soul's lap, still in the front hallway.

"Damn it." Spirit curses under his breath. "I'm going to kill whoever did this."

Stein moves silently to Maka to check out her wounds and then goes to the kitchen to get some ice for her.

Spirit sits facing Soul and Maka, at a loss for words.

Maka is the only one who can seem to speak and when Stein comes back with the ice she whispers.

"I love you all."

The three help treat her and bandage up her cuts, Stein figures that Maka broke a rib or two and bandages them up as well.

Once Maka is asleep the three men sit at the kitchen table together.

"Thank you, both."

"No, thank you, Soul."

"We have to find that bastard." Soul's anger is palpable in the air.

"When she's awake, we'll ask her what he looks like, we'll find him then." Even Stein is mad, taking to Maka like a uncle would.

"Damn him."

The next morning Spirit and Stein are still in the apartment, each taking a couch and sleeping there.

Maka walks out of her room, sore and sick feeling,the event of last night hitting her like a rock.

The men wait in the kitchen, breakfast already served and a plate set for Maka.

"Morning, Maka."

"Morning, Soul, everyone."

"How do you feel?" Stein looks over her face and exposed arms, frowning at the dark bruises.

"I've been better, thanks for taking care of me last night."

"We just wish we never had to."

Maka sits down in the empty chair and Soul starts putting food onto her plate.

"Thanks, Soul."

He leans in a gives her a kiss on the cheek. "No problem."

"Maka, are you okay to talk about last night?"

"I guess so, papa."

"Could you tell us who hurt you?"

"I don't know him."

"Then what did he look like?"

"Well, he had a tattoo on his arm, it was a dagger, and he had dark hair."

Stein and Spirit look at each other, knowing a man who could fit that description.

"Anything else?"

Maka thinks for a moment before answering. "He had spacers."

Their suspicion was confirmed.

"We know who did it."

"And if he knew who's daughter you were, he wouldn't have touched you."

They two stand from the table and Soul does too.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're staying with Maka."

"Papa, what are you going to do?"

"Pay him a visit and show him just how much he hurt you."

"I'm okay though."

Stein cuts in. "Maka, what if he's hurting other girls too?"

Maka eyes widen and she nods to the men and they leave.

Maka stands and goes to Soul, who shut the front door behind them.

He wraps her in his arms and she snuggles into his chest.

"I'm so happy you're okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm tired."

"Then go to bed."

Maka sits on the opposite side of the couch than Soul. She looks at him and pouts.

Without even looking a smirk appears on his face, toothy and wide.

Maka crawls over to him and takes his hand in hers.

"Let's gooo."

Finally turning to Maka, pleased with her whining tone, he plants a long lingering kiss on her lips.

"What would you like?"

"I told you already."

"You don't need me to go with you."

"Just shut up already and come."

He laughs at her and tackles her onto the couch, smashing his lips to hers once again. He fingers knot into his hair and his hands move to her hips. She opens her mouth to let his tongue in but, instead of following her lead, he pulls away.

Maka frowns deeply at him but doesn't get a chance to complain before he scoops her up and carries her off to her room, eliciting a tiny squeak from her lips. He throws her down onto the bed and then leaves.

Maka hears the TV shut off and numerous light flick off and then Soul's footsteps make their way back to her room. He flicks off the bedroom light and shuts the door.

Maka crawls under the covers and hold them up so Soul can crawl in with her, then lets them fall. They scoot closer to each other and snuggle up, Soul with his arms around Maka's waist. Soul kisses her on the cheek, then nose, then her other cheek, and finally her lips.

"Goodnight, Maka."

"'Night, Soul, I love you"

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Maka stands with her friends inside Shibusen. They are all clad in black and white caps and gowns, chatting before their graduation ceremony.

"I can't believe it's almost over. It kinda makes me sad."

"Only a bookworm like you would say something like that!"

"Shut up Black Star!"

"I agree with Maka, some of these people we might never see again."

Tsubaki frowns slightly and Black Star puts an arm around her waist.

"Soul, are you okay? You haven't said much since we got here."

"I..uh, I guess I'm gunna miss it too, that's all."

Maka can tell that that's not exactly what's going on but doesn't push it, she knows he'll tell her later. Soul pulls her in and gives her a quick kiss.

Spirit comes in and calls for everyone's attention.

"It's time for everyone to line up and get seated for the ceremony, so please line up according to Meister's last name."

He waits and the small class shuffles around until they're all in order, then he leads them into the auditorium where they sit in the first couple rows.

The ceremony passes by fairly quickly, due to the small numbers. Everyone goes up on stage and get their tassels flipped and when everyone has gone Kid, the new Shinigami, gives a quick speech and announces Maka as the Valedictorian.

Maka kept it a secret, like she was suppose to and makes her way to she stage. Soul is gleaming with joy just for her and she looks mostly at him as she makes her speech.

"Hey, everyone! I have spent some of the best years of my life at Shibusen and I know a lot of you have too. I'm really sad that we all have to go now but I glad I got to spent as much time here as I did. We went through a lot in the past couple years but we came out alright, I guess."

Maka smiles and people in the audience chuckle lightly.

"When trying to write this speech, it took me a while to think of what to put down. I didn't want to make it too long because Black Star would be up here trying to steal the stage and I didn't want it to be too short because everything and everyone here mean a lot to me. I guess I want thank everyone for being there. All of Spartoi, our teachers, Lord Death and our new Shinigami, Kid, and even the witches who helped us out when we needed it. I want to thank Black Star for still being in his seat and I want to thank Tsubaki because she's probably threatened him 10 times already."

Black Star shouts from the audience. "The bet!"

"Oh, that's right. I bet Black Star that I wouldn't be Valedictorian and he said I would be. I guess I lost, but I really didn't, because I got to stand up here and say how much I love you all. But as for the bet, well, Black Star is a God."

"Yahoo!"

"Satisfied?"

"You forget something!"

"Oh yeah."

"Black Star is a _fucking_ God. Better?"

By now everyone has erupted into laughter at the scene.

"I guess I'll wrap up with saying that I hope you all do something great and even if you don't I hope you're just doing something you love, and that in turn with be something great."

Maka smiles and walks off the stage to sit back with Soul. Everyone cheers and claps and laughs.

Kid gives the okay that the ceremony is over and everyone stands and throws their caps into the air.

Maka meets with her group of friends before leaving the school. The girls are heading to Maka and Soul's to get ready for their prom and the guys are going to kids to get ready. Soul gives Maka a deep kiss before they part ways and she hugs him tightly.

"Okay, everyone, makeup and hair first! Maka you have to look hot tonight, so you're wearing makeup too!"

"I was going to Liz!"

"Just making sure."

They all sit in the living room, each with their own mirror and a number of straighteners and curlers plugged into an extension cord that Maka had to dig out. They chat about tonight's Prom, overexcited and glowing with joy.

They each do their own hair, makeup and nails to match their respective dresses. Finally, when it's almost time for the guys to pick them up, they slip into their dresses.

Maka wears and evergreen, floor length gown that hugs her hips and flows down. The sides of her stomach and back are exposed and the fabric shimmers when she moves.

Tsubaki wears a similar floor length, navy dress but without the exposed back.

Liz wears a tight, mid-thigh dark purple dress Patti wears a strapless yellow dress that puffs out to her knees.

The four sit and talk while they wait for the guys to show up and when they hear a knock on the door, they can't help but run towards it. Maka opens it up to reveal to reveal Kid, Black Star and Soul.

They step into the apartment and look over the girls with wide eyes.

Soul walks over and kisses Maka and takes her hands in his. He is wearing a black suit with a green shirt and black tie. He has a green rose pinned to his jacket and slips a similar corsage onto Maka's wrist.

When Maka looks at the others she sees each girl has a corsage and the boys are all dressed to match them; even Kid who has on a purple a yellow striped tie.

The guys walk them down the stair of the building a help them into the limo waiting outside.

They arrive at Shibusen along with other limos and hop out to greet with friends.

They find their table and the girls set heir purses down so they can go talk with more people. The Meister-Weapon pairs stay together most of the time and mingle until an announcement says to be seated for dinner.

They eat and talk, Black Star doing both at the same time, and laugh.

Near the end of the meal Spirit goes to the front of the room and takes a microphone from the DJ who is setting up.

"So, everyone, I would like to have your attention please. I am about to announce this years prom King, Queen and Jester."

Cheers erupt from the room as he opens up an envelope and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Alright. The Prom King is Kid. The Prom Queen is Liz, and the Court Jester is Black Star."

Everyone cheers as the three make their way up to Spirit. He crowns Kid and Liz and puts a jester hat on Black Stars head.

"Time for the royal dance and then everyone can join on the dance floor."

The DJ starts up a slow song and Kid a Liz dance. Maka takes a few pictures of them and laughs along with the others as Black Star comes back to the table wearing his hat.

The song ends and another slow one comes on. Soul stands and offers Maka his hand. She accepts and he leads her to the dance floor. Others have already started to dance and Maka and Soul start to sway to the music.

"You look beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of you."

Maka blushes. "Thank you. You look really handsome. And we match!"

"I asked Tsubaki what colour your dress was."

Maka smiles at him then leans her head onto his chest.

The songs change. Fast songs and slow song come on. Soul dances with Maka for every slow song and everyone dances together during the fast songs.

At the end of another fast song there is a pause. The DJ picks up the microphone and speaks into it.

"This next song is dedicated to Maka by Soul's request.

When the song begins to play it is slow. Maka's eyes brighten. It is _their _song. The song where every word fits them perfectly. The one where she thinks of Soul and he of her when it plays. They dance, perfect smile on Maka's face the whole time, but Soul's impeccable dancing lessens near the end of the song. He has guided her out to the middle of the floor and when the song ends he leads her with both her hands to stand a foot away from him.

No song comes on.

Soul slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a tiny black box.

He kneels down in front of Maka and she can't believe the sight before her eyes.

He opens the box.

Sitting in the black velvet is a ring. It is silver with a ruby in the center, surrounded by smaller, yellow gems.

Maka looks between Soul and the ring, hands coming up to cover her mouth in surprise.

"Maka, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Her hands fall from her mouth and her mouth gapes open. Soul's breathe hitches. Finally she reacts. She tackles him right where he kneels and lands on top of him. She crushes her lips to his and after a moment of recovery he kisses back.

Soul pushes himself up on his palms and looks into Maka's eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is."

She is beaming and Soul is too. Having managed to keep hold of the box when he fell, he pulls the ring from it and slips it onto Maka's finger.

Soul pulls Maka into anther kiss, still sitting on the floor with her on top of him.

Soul finally stands, pulling Maka up with him and notices everyone around them.

They clap and their friends come over to see them.

Black Star claps Soul on the back and Tsubaki hugs Maka.

Soul takes Maka back into his arms as their friends talk to them and the music comes back on.

After another song, the group in sitting at their table. Spirit walks up to the group and catches Maka's attention right away.

Maka becomes worried about her fathers reaction and he smile falters slightly.

Spirit shakes Soul's hand.

"I wasn't sure if you'd chicken out or not, Maka's a scary girl when she want to be."

Maka's jaw drops.

"You knew?!"

"Of course I did! Soul came and talked to me about it a month ago."

"And you're okay with it?"

"100 percent."

Maka's smile return and she gets up to hug him.

She dances with Spirit on the next slow song and then with Soul for the last.

When they get back home, Maka and Soul change out of their dress-wear and into pyjamas. Maka is taking out the pins in her hair when Soul walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

She pulls the last pin out and walks over to the light switch. She flicks it off and the two crawl into bed together. She kisses him, revelling in the moment before curling up and laying her head into Soul's chest.

"I love you, Soul."

"I love you, too, Maka."


	12. Chapter 12

The next 2 months are hectic. Maka and Soul decide they want to get married that summer and plan the wedding for the end of August.

Maka sits in the living room and goes through the massive list of things that need to get done for the wedding. She checks things off and writes a couple things onto the bottom of the list.

Soul walks into the room holding a cup of tea and couple cookies on a plate. He places them onto an empty spot on the otherwise cluttered table and takes a seat beside her on the couch.

Maka looks up and at Soul. Her concentration broke when she heard him come in and he is the only thing that can do so. She leans into his shoulder and sighs.

"Hey."

"Hey, Soul."

"How's everything going along?"

"Everything's on schedule but I'm still freaking out."

"Anything else I can do?"

"You're doing a lot too; you don't need to do any more."

"I want to."

Soul takes Maka's face and kisses her. The kiss last a few moments until he pulls away and starts going through the lists like Maka was doing before.

"So, you're going dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah, mama and the girls are taking me."

"It's good that Kami came down before the wedding, I know you two have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah, it's good."

Maka takes her tea and a long sip from it.

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Umm, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Have your parents R.S. yet?"

He frown and shakes his head. "Not yet."

Maka doesn't say anything else and continues organizing and talking with Soul, going through the lists. Finally, when Soul catches Maka trying to stifle her third yawn he picks her up in his arms and carries her off to bed, flicking light switches as he goes.

"Mmm."

"No complaining, you're going to bed."

"I'm okay with that."

He plops her down onto the mattress and she starts to undress. When left just in her panties and bra she points to a t-shirt while yawning. Soul throws is to her and she puts it on, undoing and taking off her bra from underneath.

Soul walks over to the bed in just his boxers, holding a bottle.

"What's that?"

"Just lay on your stomach."

Maka does as she's told and is a little surprised when Soul pulls her shirt all the way up to her neck. She hears Soul squirt something out of the bottle and rub it in his hands.

"Relax."

His fingers reach her back and he starts to rub them into her. His palms push into her shoulders and he tense body does exactly what say said.

"Are you-?"

"Yes, I am. But don't tell anyone or you'll ruin my cool reputation."

"Why would I tell anyone and risk losing this."

She sighs and closes her eyes while he works his hands over her body. Over the course of forty minutes he kneads out her back, legs and feet and to his surprise she is still awake when he finishes.

He lies down and pulls her to his chest, nuzzling his face into her hair. She push back from him then places her lips on his. She is about to say something but Soul sticks his tongue out and into her mouth efficiently silencing her. When they break apart Maka snuggle into Soul's chest and their breathe evens out as they fall asleep

"Do I have to have a white dress?"

"Not hung up on the angel thing anymore?"

Maka pouts at Liz. "I thought it was cute, but I'm no angel."

"Lucky for Soul."

"None of the sexual innuendo when we meet mama, okay?"

Liz and Patti both salute to Maka. "No, mam."

Maka sighs and looks to Tsubaki who is giving her a sympathetic look.

They get in Liz's car and drive to the bridal shop in downtown DC. They all climb out and see Kami, the woman Maka is a spitting image of.

"Hello girls, nice to see you all."

The girls all say their hellos and Maka gives her a hug.

"Alright, we ready to go start looking? You're appointment is in 10 minutes anyways."

Maka nods and the group walks into the shop.

An older lady greets them at the door with a bright smile.

"Do you have an appointment today?"

Kami smiles back. "Yes, we do."

The lady looks between the girls, taking notice of the familial resemblance between Maka and Kami and turns to Maka.

"You must be Miss Albarn then."

"Yes, I am."

"Alrighty, you're with me today then. Please, all of you come with me."

She walk then into the shop where a circle of couches are sitting all facing a raised platform. She gestures for the girls to all sit down and they do.

"So, what are you looking for in a dress?"

Tsubak, Liz and Patti look to Maka and giggle though Tsubaki is the one who speaks up.

"Not white."

Kami looks at Maka, studying her for a moment and then smiles.

"I think black."

Maka looks at her mother, a little surprised. "Really?"

Kami looks to the other girl and they all nod.

"We're in DeathCity and you're marrying a Death Scythe, and that's what you want, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would say it."

They lady watches the conversation go on and then when things seem settled she starts talking again.

"Yes, we're in DeathCity, and luckily for you, that means we have more choices for other colours than most bridal shops." She gives a sly grin. "Something about DC being a little different than other cities."

She takes the girls to a wrack of black dresses and lets them search through them. The girls all search through and find ones they think Maka will like. Soon she is set up in a dressing room trying on dress after dress.

Maka comes out in her fourth dress and she knows that this will be the one. When everyone sees her they don't say anything and she knows that they think so too.

The dress is black silk with lace over top of the front. It is strapless and goes tight to her hips where it flows into a long train. The back is corseted and laced with a thick, red ribbon. The long silk ties into a large bow at her tail bone and the long excess tails fall almost to the floor.

The girls sit with their jaws agape until Maks speaks, a giddy smile playing on her lips.

"So, what do you think?"

"Soul!? You home?"

"Living room."

Maka can hear his voice crack as he speaks and rushes into the room. He is sitting on the couch holding a house phone, starring at it. She stops at the doorway and he looks up, glints of happiness and sadness fill his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I- my parents called."

Maka makes her way to the couch and sits next to him. He takes a moment to breathe, then turns to face her.

"They're coming."

Maka opens her arms and he leans into her. She can feel his emotions. They are scattered and there are many. His next words are slightly muffled by Maka's shirt.

"They said they just got the invitation and that they're coming down right away. They want to meet you."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"You ready?"

"I'm dressed."

"It's going to be okay, I'll be with you and my parents are going to be there too."

"I know, but it's been so long."

Maka takes Soul's hand and leads him to the door.

"Papa and mama are already outside, so let's go."

"Okay."

The leave the apartment and climb into the idling car on the street.

"Hey mama, hey papa."

"Hey kids." Maka greets them warmly

Spirit looks to Soul. "How are you holding up, kid?"

"Well, I got in the car."

Maka leans into him and wraps her arms around his waist. He pulls her in with his own arms and snuggles his face into her hair.

They make the short drive to the restaurant and Soul's nerves spike even more. Maka pushes a calm wavelength into him and he seems to relax a little.

They go into the restaurant and tell the waitress they have a reservation. She leads them to a table with two people already sitting at it.

Holding hands, Maka and Soul walk to the table, right behind Kami and Spirit.

The woman at the table sees them coming and stands to greet them. The man looks to where his wife is watching and stands up too.

"Soul-"

"Hello, mother, father."

The woman introduces herself to Kami and Spirit but her eyes never leave Soul. As son as she thinks she's been polite enough she beelines to Soul are hug him.

She whispers. "Oh my god. Soul. You've grown so much."

"It's been 5 years."

When she pulls away there are tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you." She quickly wipes the tears away and turns to Maka. "And you must be Maka." She hugs her too and when she pulls away she takes a step back.

Soul's father has by now introduced himself and arrived in front of Soul. He sticks out his hand and Soul shakes it.

"It's been a long time, Soul."

"Yes, it has."

Everyone sits at the table together. They chatter and with the six of them there is never an awkward silence. Soul's mother asks a lot of questions about their relationship and gets all the answers she desires.

"How did you two meet?"

Maka smiles. "We met on the first day of school. We had to choose a partner and we just fell into place with each other." Maka hold Soul's hand ender the table and he gives her a smile.

"So, Maka, what do you like to do?"

Maka sits for a minute to think. Before she can get anything out people start filling in for her.

Spirit starts with, "She loves to read."

Kami continues, "A lot. And she has a really bad temper."

Soul grimaces, thinking about Maka's chops. "And she uses books to hit people."

Soul's father sits without much emotion but his mother stares for a moment and then bursts out laughing.

"I was wondering why such a cute little thing would be marrying you, but I see she's not as dainty as she seems."

Soul's eyes widen at his mothers outburst and he looks over at his father whose expression doesn't change.

Spirit continues, "She the only one that can keep Soul and Black Star in check."

"And you Spirit." Kami says with a grin and an elbow to his side.

Maka sits, glaring at the three of them.

Soul looks into her eyes. "She's a fighter. She was top of our class and Valedictorian and when she wants something she puts her mind to it and succeeds."

"I got you, didn't I?" Maka smiles directing to Soul.

Everyone at the table smiles, except for Soul's father who stays impassive.

Soul's father speaks up, something he hasn't done much of during the dinner.

"Do you still play?"

Soul knows exactly what he's talking about and knows Maka does too when she squeezes his hand reassuringly. "In a way."

"What way?"

"I'll only play for her. When she wants me to and when she needs me to."

"You could have pursued a career in music."

"I chose not to."

They stare at one another for a moment, having a silent argument. Maka interjects though.

"He's a Death Scythe!"

Soul's father turns to look at her.

"We know he's a weapon, that's why he's here."

There are sparks in her eyes when she speaks and stone in her voice. "He's not just a weapon. He's a _Death Scythe._ It's the highest ranking weapon there is. There are hundreds of weapons but only 6 Death Scythes alive in the whole entire world. He doesn't play in music concerts but he saves people from the dark creatures that hunt in the night and things that most people try to believe don't exist and he does it without complaint. He worked hard to become one and to become who he is today."

Soul's eyes bulge, matching his father's current expression. So one ever talks to him like that, no one ever dares. When Soul doesn't think he can hold his breathe any longer, his father finally responds. Soul is beyond confused when the reaction is laughing.

"Soul, you picked her and she is fire. If you can put up with this one, then I'm proud of that. I don't think the _creatures_ can compare to her." He turns from Soul to Maka and sticks his hand across the table. "I'll be proud to call you my daughter-in-law."

Maka takes his hand and grips it firmly, all with a grin on her face. "Thank you, sir."

When Soul and Maka get home that night, Soul collapses onto the couch.

"My parents like you."

"I'm glad; I wasn't sure how my little tantrum was going to go over."

"Me either, to be honest. But you made more sense to him in 30 seconds than I did in 13 years."

"Sometimes it takes a second opinion."

Maka takes his hands and drags him up, pulling him towards her bedroom.

"Sleeeeeep time. I'm exhausted."

Soul sighs. "Me too."

"Get up."

Maka has been making phone calls and looking up rental places all night. She looks up at Soul confusedly.

"Huh?"

"We're going out."

"Where?"

"On a date."

Maka smiles but looks back down at the cluttered table.

"But-"

"I'd rather have you in one piece than have a perfect wedding. You're taking a break and we're going to the fair. Go change."

Maka does so and comes back out wearing a black yukata with red sakuras on it and a red obi. She doesn't see Soul and goes to look for him in his room. She sees him struggling to adjust his kimono and goes in to help him.

"You know how much I love you in a kimono."

"That's the only reason I'm struggling with this thing right now." He growls and drops his head in defeat.

Maka snakes her arm around his waist and takes the koshi-himo from his hands. She quickly adjusts the length of the kimono and ties the koshi-himo and then the obi around it.

Soul turns to face her and pulls her into a kiss.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Soul slips on his getas and then takes Maka's hand, leading her from the apartment.

They go to the fair, set up near the outskirts of DeathCity and begin to walk around. They go on a few rides and Soul wins Maka a big stuffed panda from a ball toss game. When they finally leave Soul buys a cotton candy to share on the walk back home.

"Thank you, Soul."

"For what?"

"Well, everything, but I mean tonight."

He pulls her in for a quick kiss and they keep walking.

When they arrive back in the apartment things get a little heated. Maka pulls Soul into a hot kiss and he locks her body against the wall with his own. His hands move to her hips and he picks her up and carries her to his room.

When he sets her down she pulls her body flush to his and her tongue dances into his mouth. He can't help but squeeze her hips with his hands and she wraps her arms tight around his waist.

He pulls her to the bed and pushes her down, climbing on top of her splayed out body. He removes his mouth from hers and starts the kiss down her jaw and neck. At the bottom of her neck his lips lock onto her skin and he begins to suck in the tender flesh.

"Wait."

Maka pushes Soul's chest with a flat palm and he sits up a bit.

"No hickeys. Too close to the wedding." She is a little breathless in her speech.

Soul pouts but understands and pushes his forehead against hers.

"You're all mine after the wedding."

"I know, and thank you for waiting all this time."

She pecks him on the lips and he lays down to settle beside her.

"I didn't mean to kill the mood."

"You're probably tired though."

"I'm never too tired for you."

She gives him a sly grin and he mirrors her.

He climbs back on top of her and crushes their lips together, moving his hands to her obi and working the bow. Her hands move to his and she is the first to remove the other obi and koshi-himo.

"God damn it." Soul growls at the knot.

Maka pushes Soul's hand away, snickering, and undoes her own koshi-himo, slipping it out from under her and dropping it off the side of the bed.

Maka removes her yukata and nagajuban together and is left in front of Soul in only a bra and panties.

Soul takes Maka's lead and removes own kimono and nagajuban, left only in his boxers.

Maka's hand are already on his body and he slides his only hers.

They make out and Soul grabs Maka's breasts, squeezing the flesh through her bra. Maka slides her hands down to Soul's ass and feels the tight muscles through the silky black fabric.

They kiss and feel until breathless and tired. They slow their movements and Soul gives Maka one last lingering kiss before lying down again and pulling her to his chest.

Maka snuggles right in and sighs.

"Love you, Soul."

"Love you too, tiny."

"Soul, get out, it's a girl party!"

"I'm leaving, Liz, I just want to say bye to Maka."

"You're only gone for a night." She tries to usher Soul through the front door of the apartment.

Maka hurries out of her room to Soul and wraps her arms around him, pouting.

"I'll see you in the morning, I love you."

Soul bends down and gives her a long kiss, which Liz makes faces at, then gives her a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, I love you too."

Liz gestures with her hands and Soul finally leaves.

"Okay, is everyone here?"

"Soul's mom said she was coming, so we'll-"

A knock on the door cuts her off and she goes to answer it. The woman in question is revealed and invited in.

"Okay, that's everyone!" Liz in jumping with excitement. "Let the shower begin!"

Maka walks into the living room with Soul's mom and Liz and they all take seats and talk, everyone excited about the closeness of the wedding.

"Maka, open your presents now!"

Maka looks up to Liz and smiles a bit nervously.

Liz nods to Patti and they start bringing in gifts and putting them in front of Maka who sits with a slight fearful look on her face.

Liz hands Maka a large blue bag. She pulls the card from the top and reads it.

"From Tsubaki."

She pulls tissue paper from the top of the bag and looks inside. She pulls out a few cookbooks, all of them being for desserts, and then from the bottom a matching set containing a big pink bowl, spatula, whisk, spoon and measuring cups. She smiles and gets up to hug her best friend.

"Thank you, Tsubaki."

"You're welcome, Maka."

Liz already waits with the next gift, a red bag. She hands it to Maka who proceeds to open it. She opens and reads the card first, "From Mrs. Evans," then opens the bag. She takes out three customized picture frames; one reading _Family_, the next _Mr. and Mrs. Evans, _and the next with the date of their wedding.

"They're beautiful, thank you so much!"

She hugs the woman tightly and then sits back down where Liz is, yet again, waiting.

The next gift is in a pink box. Maka opens the card.

"Kim and Jackie."

She is careful when ripping the paper from the box and then the tape from the box. Inside the box are two pink casserole dishes, pink oven mitts and a few cookbooks being for meals. Maka looks up to Kim and Jackie and then to Tsubaki. She doesn't even have to say anything.

"We coordinated."

Tsubaki smiles and Maka laughs

"Thank you guys." She hugs the pair.

Kami hands Maka the next bag.

"This one's from me."

She pulls out the tissue paper and then a large book. It is a black fabric wedding album with red gems adorning it. Maka flips it open and a piece of paper falls out. She picks up the paper and reads it, discovering that it is a reservation for _Death Suites_ the hotel for the night of the wedding. Her cheeks flush pink.

"Mom!"

Kami just laughs, along with the others, apparently being in on it.

Liz pushes another bag towards Maka.

"Mine and Patti's gifts go with your mom's"

Maka glares suspiciously at the sisters and her mother but takes the bag anyways.

When she gets the tissue paper out she stares into the bag, not quite sure what it is. She pulls out the red silk and soon figures out that it is a very short housecoat. She looks back into the bag and pulls out black and red lingerie.

"Oh my god!"

The girls all burst out laughing and Maka's slight blush turns red. Maka looks to see Patti already pushing the last bag towards her and she groans.

"Oh no."

Maka takes it with a grimace and looks inside.

"Shit, you guys, really!?"

She pulls out two baby jumpers, both black but one with a white bowtie and the other with a tutu. She buries her face in the crook of an elbow hiding the now vibrant red her skin has taken on. The others can only laugh at her embarrassment.

"You guys suck, for sure."

Maka and Soul sit in the living room, watching a movie and snuggling. All preparations for the wedding tomorrow are done and the couple are relaxing before the big day.

They hear the front door open loudly and many voices echoing down the hall into the living room.

Maka snuggles closer into Soul's side and buries her face into the crook of his neck, pulling their blanket up over her head and grumbling.

"Nooo." Soul can barely make out the tiny muffled word of annoyance.

Soon Liz, Patti, Black Star, Tsubaki and Kid are standing in the living room.

Maka pops her head out with the best glare she can manage and Black Star winces a little upon seeing her.

"Aww, you guys are so cute! But-!"

"Go away." Maka's glare turns into a pout.

"Sorry, can't. Big day is tomorrow, the guys are kidnapping Soul and we're kidnapping you. We're doing bachelor and bachelorette parties!"

"No way, like hell!"

"I wanna stay with Maka."

"This is the last night of your single lives! We have to live it up!"

Kid had disappeared without notice and now holds the bag with Soul's suit in it.

Their friends grab them and drag them up off the couch.

"Say bye."

Maka pouts, knowing she's losing and turns to Soul. She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly. He lifts her chin gently with a knuckle and gives her a long kiss, much to their friend's protests.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Soul goes and changes then leaves with the guys.

Maka is pulled to her room and has an outfit throw to her by Liz and changes into it

Both parties go to different strip bars, already picked out, and use fake IDs that Liz has had prepared for everyone.

Both Maka and Soul are embarrassed when their friends send over a lap dance for them. They can almost feel each other's discomfort from across town.

The night ends with the girls at Maka and Soul's and the guys at Kid's.

Maka sends one last text before bed, to Soul. _Goodnight, see you in the morning.3_

He responds. _Goodnight, I love you._


	13. Chapter 13

Maka wakes up to the smell of food cooking. She walks out of her room to find her three friends making breakfast.

"Morning Maka!"

"Morning everyone."

"Sit down, it's ready."

"Okay."

Pancakes, fruit and bacon are brought to the table and the three eat, excited chatter filling the apartment.

Tsubaki's eyes go wide and Liz and Patti follow her gaze to a teary eyed Maka.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?!"

Maka's voice crack when she speaks. "Nothing, Tsubaki, I'm just- so- happy."

All three light up with joy.

"You can't cry once you have your makeup on, so get it all out now."

"I bought waterproof."

This causes everyone to laugh.

Soon a knock comes at the door. When Maka goes to answer it, wiping the tears from her face, she reveals her and Soul's moms.

"Morning honey."

"Morning mama."

She gives both of them hugs and all thee walk into the kitchen.

"There's more food here if you two want some."

"Thank you Tsubaki but we ate already."

"Alright." She checks the time on the stove. "We should start getting you ready then, Maka."

Maka grins and jumps excitedly and everyone laughs.

The girls go into the living room with makeup and hair products and get to work. Kami and Soul's mom curl Maka's hair and put it up with pins while Liz does Maka's makeup in a smoky black. Patti paints Maka's fingers while Tsubaki does her toes, both with red polish black gems. Tsubaki finishes first and goes to get Maka's jewlery.

When all five are finished Maka is stunning.

"Alright, so we just have to get you to the church before Soul and get you into your dress and shoes. There's a room there for us to get you ready in."

Maka nods to her mother and they leave for the church.

At the church the girls get Maka into her dress and shoes and they wait in the room for the ceremony.

"Okay, Maka, you are officially locked in this room. Just got a text from Kid and they're here now."

"How long 'til we go?"

Liz checks the time on her phone. "20 minutes."

Maka smiles but as time goes by and they get closer to the ceremony she starts to panic. Tsubaki is the first to notice her heavy breathing and her pale face.

"Maka?"

She looks up at her. The other girls notice and gather around.

"Oh no. What's on your mind?" Liz looks a little panicky too.

"Are you having second thought?"

This shocks Maka out of her panic. "Of course not! I just don't want to mess up!"

The girls let out a collective breath.

"What the hell Maka! Don't scare us like that! All you have to do is say 'I do' and get kissed."

"I have my vows too, Liz"

"You were Valedictorian!"

"This is more important! I don't want to get any lines wrong."

Kami cuts in to help out her daughter. "Don't think about getting your lines right. That's not what they're about. All that matters is that it comes from your heart. You could go out and not say a single word you planned and it would still be perfect."

Maka sits in a contemplative silence and nods. She takes a visible breath and calms slightly.

"He loves you, Maka, that's all he cares about, and all you should care about is him."

Maka looks up and smiles warmly. "Thank you guys."

A knock comes to the door and Spirit calls in. "Its time!"

Kami replies. "We're coming."

They hear his footsteps recede down the hallway.

Maka stands and the girls leave the room and make their way down the hall too. They stop just outside the doors to the chapel, where Spirit and Black Star and Soul's dad are standing.

"Maka, you look beautiful."

She smiles up at him. "Thanks, papa."

They wait and then hear the music start. Tsubaki passes Maka her bouquet of red and white lilies and takes her place beside Black Star

Soul's parents go first, making their way down the isle and to their seats. Kami follows right behind. Black Star and Tsubaki make their way next and go to stand beside Soul who is waiting at the alter along with Kid. Liz and Patti go next and stand opposite to Black Star and Tsubaki.

When Maka comes in, arm in arm with Spirit, everyone stands.

Soul stares, seeing his stunning bride and filling with joy.

Soul and Maka make eye contact and their eyes never stray from one another.

They go down the aisle and Spirit walks Maka right up to the alter, nods to Soul, then takes his seat next to Kami.

Soul takes Maka's hands around the bouquet just as Kid begins to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Soul and Maka, two people who have been through the worst and the best for each other. We are here to celebrate the commitment to each other that they have made, not just by paper, as will be signed today but by their souls. Today you will start your new life together, full of love, respect and support. So, Soul Evans, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I will."

"Will you love and comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." He squeezes Maka's hand gently and she smiles.

"Now, Maka Albarn, will you have this man to be your wedded husband?"

"Yes, mm, I will."

People in the pews chuckle.

"Will you love and comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

Black Star takes a ring out of his pocket and hands it to Soul and steps back.

"I, Soul, take you, Maka, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to

love and to cherish, forever and always. You're so much to me, Maka, you're my meister, my best friend, my favourite bookworm, the love of my life, damn, I just, I can't imagine if I never met you. I love you."

He slips the ring onto Maka's hand.

"Maka, take this ring as a sign of my commitment and how much I fu- how much I love you."

Maka laughs and smiles up at Soul. Tusbaki hands her a ring and steps back to beside Black Star.

"I, Maka, take you, Soul, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. I've had a place in my heart for you since day one. I didn't always know what that place was but now I do, and I know mine in yours because you're risking your cool reputation getting married to your favourite bookworm.

Soul and Maka laugh together, not noticing the noise coming from the pews, only focused on each other.

Maka puts the ring onto Soul's hand.

Soul, take this ring as a sign of my commitment and how much I love you."

"Soul and Maka in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your commitment to each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may now-"

Kid doesn't get to finish. Soul swoops Maka down into a hot a searing kiss that leaves her flushed and elicits loud cheers from the wedding party and pews.

Kid laughs along with everyone else but then speaks overtop of them.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Soul Evans."

This causes even more cheering.

Soul picks up Maka and walks her out the doors of the church. The wedding party follows out along with Soul and Maka's parents.

The group takes pictures outside the church while everyone else makes their way to the reception hall.

Eventually the wedding party makes their way to the reception hall and take a seat at the head table.

Dinner is served soon after entering the hall and everyone eats and enjoys each others company.

Once dinner is cleared and dessert is served, speeches are started. Kami takes the podium at the front of the room and begins her speech.

"So, as a parent of the bride, it's my job to come up hear and embarrass Maka and tell stories about her that some of Soul's family and friends may not know, and some that Maka's don't either. I guess I'll start with her a Black Star. Maka, she had the biggest crush on him when they were little and would always follow him around."

People in the hall laugh, Black Star heard above all, and Maka buries her face in her hands. Soul rubs her back and Kami continues.

"She came to me one day and said 'Black Star's an idiot'. That was the day they became friends and she stopped having a crush on him and they've fought ever since.

Maka lifts her head to look at Kami. "You never told me that part, mama."

"It was way more fun to torment you about crushing on him, but, anyways, Maka has more quirks to tell. I'm sure you all know she loves to read, and hit people with literature, something she learned from Kid's father, and she's very brave. There are so many things that she is and we could only ever call her 'Maka' and that's all we ever want her to be."

She smiles and relinquishes the podium to someone else. She goes to Soul and Maka and kisses them both on the cheek and gives them a hug each.

Soul's father comes to the podium next and Maka can feel Soul tense up beside her. She takes his hand in hers and starts to make soothing circles in his palm with her thumbs.

"Hey everyone, I'm Soul's father. Ever since Soul was little he would always do what he wanted. He always wanted to things his way and that was it, I never thought anyone would get through to him until I spent the last couple weeks here visiting with him and Maka. I learned quickly that he did everything for Maka _and then_ did whatever he wanted. But he found the person he would put above everything else and I'm happy for him. And the piano. He's brilliant, but that never mattered to him, it was never about the talent, it was always about the song, always about the _soul_ and meaning behind it. He said to me recently that he'd only play for Maka. He'd play when she wanted him to and when she needed him to and I'm grateful that you have someone now, so special to you, to listen to your music. Soul, I love you."

Soul stares at his father at a lost for words. Tears prick behind his eyes and when he sees tears in his father's eyes too, his own fall. He stands from his chair and meets his father halfway. They hug, something they rarely even did before he left home, but somehow it feels right.

"I love you, too, dad."

Maka cries too, she knows how much this means to Soul and she can feel him emotions through his wavelength.

When the too part, they both take their seats and Maka slips her hand into Soul's and smiles at him. He smiles back and squeezes her hand.

Next to take the podium is Tsubaki.

"Hi, everyone." Her voice is sweet and calm, matching the smile on her lips. "I'm Tsubaki. I met Soul and Maka on they same day that they met and became friends, so I've know them for a while now. The two of them were and are a funny pair. They're both fighters so when they got into an argument it was quite hellish, until a book came out and it was over. But when they fought, they never stayed angry for long and even when they were fighting they could still depend on each other in a life or death situation and have many times. Since day one I've never seen one without the other, even now that Soul is a Death Scythe he never partners with anyone else, and to be honest, why would anyone ever want to split them up? I'm happy for you guys," she looks over at Soul and Maka, "so happy that you finally found each other, because for a long time the rest of us weren't sure if you would ever get together. But anyways, I love you both."

She gives a nod to them, hearing Maka say, "I love you, too," and leaves the podium. Black Star walks up to take Tsubaki's place.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Black Star. I've know Maka since the day she was born and I met Soul on the same day she and Tsubaki did, the four of us becoming friends. But Maka, I didn't know you had a crush on me." A huge grin spreads across his face.

"Shut up, Black Star." She pouts and looks down.

He chuckles at her. "Well, I'm glad you had someone as awesome as me to look up to."

Maka groans and leans into Soul, his arm automatically snaking around her waist.

"But I'm even happier to be here at your wedding, watching you get hitched to my bet friend, because you guys are both awesome."

He bows and walks back to his seat.

By now, everyone has finished eating and has time to rest a bit. Spirit stands at the front of the room this time and speaks.

"So, it's time for Maka and Soul to have their first dance together, so, you two come to the dance floor."

Soul, still with his arm around her waist, lifts her gracefully to her feet, They walk around their table and to the center of the floor and Soul takes Maka's other hand in his. The music starts to play, it's the same song he proposed to her with, it's _their_ song. He starts to lead her through the dance and her head falls to rest on his chest. At the end of the song Soul lifts Maka's chin and gives her a soft kiss.

The next song comes on and Maka goes to get Spirit and Soul gets his mom. Partway through the song Maka dances with Soul's dad and Soul with Kami, leaving Spirit and Soul's mom to dance together.

More people come onto the dance floor as the songs continue and Maka finds Soul again to dance one more time before making their way around to talk to people.

They go from table to table, talking to people. The wedding is small with most of the guests being from the DWMA , whether they be students or teachers.

"Maka, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Marie, and thank you for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it."

The two girls hug and Soul shakes hands with Stein.

They continue around and talk to the other Death Scythes, who have all made an appearance, Sid, Nygus and Angela, Kim and Jackie, Ox and Harvar, and Kilik, Fire and Thunder.

When they circle back around the room, and come to Soul's family, Maka finally meets Wes for the first time. She sees the striking resemblance to the brother's features but also sees the differences in their statures and can feel the difference in their wavelengths.

Wes steps forward and takes Maka's hand, kissing her knuckles softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maka, I'm Wes, Soul's older brother."

_Yes, _she thinks, _these two a very different_

"It's nice to meet you too."

He nods then turns to Soul and shakes his hand.

"It's been a while, Soul, it's good to see you."

"Nice to see you too, thanks for coming."

He slides his arm around Maka's waist and pulls her gently towards his side.

She feels his discomfort through his wavelength and, trying to soothe him, goes up on her tip toes and kisses him on the cheek. She knows Soul's feeling toward Wes, he doesn't resent him but he feels of a lesser man compared to him.

They chat for a while and Soul starts to relax, finding comfort in Maka leaning against him and her head resting on his shoulder.

When they finish their conversation and walk away Soul casually questions Maka.

"So, what did you think of Wes?"

"He's… nice."

Soul furrows his brows together in confusion. "Nice?"

"Yeah, he's nice."

"That is definitely not a description of him I hear often."

"What do you normally hear then? Because _you_ never say _anything_ about him."

"Well, people call him a music genius, handsome, smart, some say he's hot."

"And?"

"Well stuff like that."

Maka knows he's prying for a comparison between him and his brother.

"No where did I hear funny, brave, sarcastic, strong, protective, or Soul."

Soul just stares.

"Stop comparing yourself to him. You're not him and enough people have done it. But _I _know _you_ and you are Soul. And I only love you."

Soul swoops down and attaches his lips to hers, putting his hands on her hips he pulls her into the searing kiss and when he pulls back he presses him forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again, or I'll have to chop you and then kiss you 'til you understand me. And not to mention you do this on our bloody wedding day! You're a real idiot thinking that."

"I'm so sorry."

"Just shut up and kiss me, and mean it, you asshole."

Despite her bitter words she is smile through every one of them, not really mad but trying to make a point.

He pulls her into a kiss just like the one before but holds her to him a little longer.

Tsubaki comes up after they pull away and seem to cool down.

"Hey, it's time for-"

"Oh yeah!" Having her mental schedule always open Maka grasps Soul's hand and begins to walk towards the front of the room.

Soul has to think for a bit longer as Maka pulls him along but finally remembers and a sly grin pulls at his lips.

Maka takes her bouquet from a waiting Liz as she picks up the mic to speak.

"Single ladies, please come to the front, it's time for the bouquet toss!"

The ladies listen and stand in a group, waiting.

Maka turns her back to them and throws the bouquet letting it sail right into the hands of Angela. The little girl jumps and cheers, not caring about the meaning behind catching the bouquet but just being happy she caught it.

Maka goes to step away but Liz pulls her back quickly.

"Not so fast, you forgot something."

She leads her to a chair, already set up beside the podium and sits her down. Maka blushes, remembering what comes next.

Soul kneels down in front of her and after much cheering crawls underneath her dress. She blushes even more, knowing everyone is watching.

What they can't see however is Soul biting up the inside of Maka's thigh until her reaches the garter and then sliding it down her leg slowly, letting his teeth graze the skin.

He emerges with the garter between his teeth and more cheers erupt.

Liz picks up the mic again. "Alright, guys, your turn."

Soul turns his back to the gathering of guys and throws the garter. It falls right into the hands of Black Star causing people to laugh.

"Alright, now you two have to dance!"

Black Star and Angela are pushed towards each other and Black Star lifts her up on to his feet. He walks her in circles and instead of kicking him she actually laughs and smiles.

Other people join them on the floor and Soul and Maka share their last few dances before the end of the wedding.

Maka and Soul leave first. The drive away in Maka's car, done up with white paint to say 'Just Married' and cans tied to the back.

They make their way to the hotel where they'll spent their first night together as Mr. and Mrs. Evans.


	14. Chapter 14

Soul gets out of the car and runs to the other side to help Maka get out; her dress causing her some difficulties. He grabs their two small bags, gives valley the car keys and leans Maka into the hotel lobby.

After the short amount of time it takes to check in, they finally get on the elevator and ascend to the top floor, where their suite is. Soul picks Maka up when they exit the elevator and carries her to the end of the end of the hall. He skilfully unlocks and opens the door without dropping her and enters the room.

The room is beautiful with marbled floors and dark wood furniture. There is a single king bed in the middle of the far wall and sitting on the dark sheets is a tray with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

Soul sets Maka down and pulls her into a sweet kiss.

"You know, you made me the happiest man alive, today."

"And you made me the happiest woman."

He kisses her again, letting his lips linger a little longer than before.

They wrap their arms around each other and just relish in the moment. They are finally alone and married, something they've been waiting for, for a while now.

They walk to the bed and Soul takes the wine bottle. He opens it and pours into each glass, handing one to Maka and keeping one for himself.

"To us."

They tap their glasses together and take a sip. They both lean against the bed, side by side, and Maka leans into Soul's arms, as they continue to sip.

They're both about half through their glasses when Maka sets hers on the dresser.

"What's up?"

"Well, you know I don't handle alcohol well, and I don't want that effecting tonight at all."

Soul places his glass on the dresser too and takes Maka's hands in his. He kisses her again, but hotter than before. She reciprocates quickly and they start in a smooth rhythm. Soul's hands slide to Maka's waist and hers to around his neck.

Maka breaks the kiss first and turns her back to Soul.

"You'll have to help me."

He pauses for a moment then realizing the meaning of her words, he grows nervous. He can tell that she is nervous too and somehow this calms him slightly.

Soul presses himself to Maka's back and kisses her neck, tracing a line from her jaw to her collar, then down her shoulder. He separates himself from her and slides his hands to the bow, tied just at her tailbone.

Taking a breath, he pulls the bow loose and works on loosening the lacing as well. At the same time, Maka works to release her hair from the pins.

Maka turns to face him and moves her hands to his shoulders. She neatly slides off his jacket, throwing it over a chair, and takes off his tie, throwing it in the same direction.

Soul pushes his lips to hers as she starts to undue the buttons on his shirt. She pushes the shirt of his shoulder and lets it fall to the floor this time.

With their lips still locked, Soul tugs on Maka's dress and taking the hint wiggles out of it, letting it pool around her feet. Her hands move to Soul's pants and he can feel her nails scrape against his stomach as she works the belt, then button, then finally the zipper. She tugs them over his hips and they hit the floor too.

Soul swiftly lifts Maka up and takes her to the bed. He lays her down and climbs up as she scoots towards the middle of the mattress. Soul looks her over appreciatively then looks into her eyes with longing.

"Maka, you're beautiful."

Maka takes his face in hers hands and draws him to her. Their lips collide and immediately begin to worst against each other. Soul puts one leg over Maka to straddle her and rests his hand on her hips. Maka's hands slide from his face down to his shoulders where she pulls him closer until they are stomach to stomach and Maka can clearly feel the bulge in Soul's shorts.

Soul reaches under Maka and undoes her bra, taking a little more time than would be cool but honestly not caring. He takes it off to reveal her chest, something he has never seen before. He has felt her boobs through her bra before but never taken that off. Now he looks at Maka, her small meaty breast calling to his attention.

He touches her breast, lightly at first and then cups them. This is different then through her bra, so much better to him than he thought. Maka releases a soft moan when he starts to play with them. He kneads them and fondles her nipples causing Maka to moan even louder and dig his nails into his shoulders slightly.

Soul moves his mouth to Maka's neck, kissing a hot trail down her throat. When he gets to her collar he nips her with his teeth and she barely keeps in a squeal.

Maka slides her hands from Soul's shoulders, dragging them down his chest until they reach his hip. She tugs at the hem of his boxers and he takes in a sharp breath. He pulls back to look at her face and sees her nibbling on her bottom lip, just as nervous as he is, but wanting it just as badly too.

Maka slips her thumbs into the hem and starts to slide them down, eyes locked with his the whole time. Soul moves from on top of her to get them all the way off then returns and puts his hands on her waist. She moves them own to her panties and nods. Soul slips them down and off her long legs, breath becoming heavier.

They both take each other in, looking over the most vulnerable parts of their partner. Soul gives Maka a lingering kiss but sits back up, still straddling her. He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles, eyes meeting hers, both full of love.

Maka sees the silent question and nods to Soul.

"I'm ready."

He gives her one last peck on the lips before moving down to position himself at her opening. One hand beside her head and one still holding hers he pushes into her slowly. He stops just inside and waits for her to get used to it then pushes all the way in to her hymen. Again, he stops.

They both take a breath and he pushes with force past her hymen and all the way in. She half scream, half cries out and several tears escape her eyes. Soul wipes the tears with the hand that was beside her head and waits for her to calm.

"I- I'm okay."

He waits another moment but starts to move. He pulls back slowly, almost all the way out of her and pushes back in. When Maka's whimpers turn to moans he starts to move at a faster pace. He pushes in and out of her, resulting in a number of noises from Maka that he's never heard from her before. He growls, low and hotly, arousing Maka even more.

Neither of them last very long, being that it be their first time, but the wave that overtakes them when they finish is more than either expected. Maka yells Soul's name and Soul growls hers back as they reach their peak. They slowly come down from their highs and Soul slides out of Maka. He crawls up and lies down beside her, pulling her in to face him.

"Maka, I love you so much."

"I love you to Soul."

He pulls the covers over them and wraps his arm around his wife, kissing her sweetly on the lips. She nuzzles into him and they both fall into a blissful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright, that's good enough for now, everyone can go each lunch."

A knock comes to the open door and Maka looks over to see Soul with a big stupid grin on his face. Several girls in the class giggle, whispering about him between themselves about the hot teacher.

A boy goes to leave the class but waves to Maka first.

"Bye, Mrs. Evans."

"Bye, Jamie, see you after lunch."

Soul comes to sit on Maka's desk, waiting for all the kids to leave for lunch. As soon as they are all gone he walks over and closes the door and locks it.

"Hello, Mr. Evans, how was class this morning."

"All the boys in my class keep asking me about you. They all think you're hot. I think about getting mad, but then I just remember that you're all mine, Tiny."

He struts over to where Maka has taken a seat on her desk. He pushes her legs apart and fits himself between them, resting his hands on her hips.

"My girls are the same about you."

Soul chuckles and Maka giggles.

"So, what brings you by?"

"I decided I want to take you out tonight, on a date."

"I will gladly accept."

"Be ready at 5."

"I'm always ready for you."

Maka's face turns red at her own words.

"Wow that came out really rude."

"I didn't mind. It's cute when you blush anyways."

He pecks her on the lips and when he goes to pull back Maka doesn't let him. She threads her fingers into his hair and pulls him into a long, hot kiss.

When she pulls away, they are both smiling.

"So, where's your lunch?"

"In my office."

Maka grabs hers from the corner of her desk and hops off.

"Okay, let's go get it and eat on the roof."

They walk down the halls together, stopping at Soul's office and heading up to the roof. When they get there they find Spirit leaning against the railing.

"Hey, Papa!"

Spirit turns and smiles.

"Hey, Maka."

She runs and jumps into his arms. He catches her and puts her down, giving her a squeeze before letting her go.

"How has your first week been?"

"Pretty easy so far, no students like us so far, though a few are close."

Spirit laughs.

"What about you, Soul?"

"I do have a couple kids like us. One pair reminds me a lot of Maka and me."

"I'll have to meet them."

Maka sits on the railing and opens up her lunch. She pulls out her chopsticks and starts eating her neatly filled bento box.

Soul opens up his own box and groans. His veggies are all cut into little hearts and his rice is pink.

Spirit sees it and bursts out laughing, looking between the two lunches.

"I guess Maka felt like having some fun this morning?"

Maka grins in contentment.

"How come yours isn't all girly and lovey?"

"Because I made it especially for you." She pouts and gives him doe eyes.

Spirit actually has tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Soul gives up, looking away from her and taking a bite.

"I'd better get back, I'll see you two later."

Spirit walks towards the door leading inside.

"Bye, Papa, I love you!"

"I love you too, Maka. Bye, Soul."

"Bye, Spirit."

"Aren't you going to thank me for the bento?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate if I thanked you the way I want to, right now."

Maka's cheeks become a dusty pink.

"Maybe later then."

"Okay, maybe."

Soul kisses her on the cheek and takes another bite of his lunch. The two finish eating and head back to their classrooms.

Soul walks up behind Maka and puts his arms around her waist.

"Hey, beautiful."

Maka turns and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"Hey, Handsome."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am."

The two are dressed fairly casually with Soul in jeans and Maka in a skirt. Soul takes her hand and they walk to the door, exiting and locking the apartment.

They ride Soul's bike into town and he stops in front of a Demitri's, parking on the street. Maka slips off the bike with a sweet smile on her face.

"I know how much you like ice cream."

"Almost as must as I love you."

Hand in hand, they walk into the café and take a seat at a table, the place being relatively empty due to it being a Thursday. They look through the menus quietly and when Maka sets her menu down she looks ecstatic.

"So, what are you getting?"

"Strawberry parfait."

"You're too cute. I'm getting the brownie one."

"Everything looks so good."

A waiter walks up to the table with a notepad in hand.

"Are you two ready to order?"

They nod and tell the waiter what they want and he walks off to put in the oder, but not before giving Maka a once over.

"Apparently I' not the only one who thinks you're cute."

Maka grimaces a little. "I noticed that too."

They both laugh lightly.

"I totally know what you're planning Mr. Evans."

"But you came anyways."

"I didn't say I wasn't for the plan, I just said I knew about it."

"A weeks a long time without you, Maka."

"You make is sound so dramatic."

"It totally is. We had three weeks of awesome sex and then, Bam! No more sex for a week, and that's gunna happen once a month…every month!"

"We'll just have to make those three weeks even better then."

A grin slides onto Soul's face.

"I love the way you think."

The waiter comes back with their ice cream and Maka and Soul starts to eat.

"I just love you."

"And I couldn't be happier."

Maka takes a scoop of her ice cream and offers it across the table to Soul. He takes the bite off her spoon and offers her some of his.

"Mm, yum."

They, later, finish their ice cream and Soul takes Maka back home. As soon as they get in the door Soul goes to pull Maka into a kiss but the dodges and slips away.

"Wait here a minute."

She goes into her room and locks the door behind her. A few minutes later the lock clicks again and Soul hears Maka's feet patter to the bed.

"Okay, come in!"

Soul doesn't hesitate and walk right into the room. He looks to the bed and Maka is lying on her stomach, facing him with her feet up and ankles crossed. She is wearing a red lace thong and a matching piece of very see-through lingerie over top.

"Wow, where did you get this and why haven't you worn something like this before?"

"I got it at the wedding shower."

She blushes a deep red.

"I've seen you naked; I don't know why you're embarrassed. I mean, you look hot."

Maka's blush deepens even more.

Soul takes a few steps towards the bed, stripping off his shirt and then his jeans and socks.

Maka rolls onto her side, exposing her pushed up breasts and stomach. Soul climbs over top of her, pushing her all the way onto her back and then joining his lips with hers.

His hands push under the bottom of Maka's top and he grabs her hips roughly. Maka wraps her arms around Soul's neck and pulls him even closer so that their bodies are touching.

Soul resists, pulling Maka up off the bed slightly. He moves his hands to the back of the top and undoes the clasp. Maka breaks away only long enough for Soul to discard the piece then meets his lips again.

Soul moves his mouth to Maka's neck, biting a hard line to her collar then stopping to suck. He kneads the skin between his teeth then lets his tongue flick out and over it before continuing to trail down.

His mouth finds Maka's nipple and he starts playing with it, while his hands move to her ass. He grips her bare flesh with his hands and teeth, his tongue flicking out to twirl around the erect bud.

Maka bites in between Soul's collar and shoulder.

Soul moves his mouth to her other nipple, working it, too, with his teeth and tongue, and moves his hands to the top of Maka's underwear. He works her breast a little longer before slipping the garment down and off Maka's long slim legs.

He kisses all the way back up and nibbles on the inside of her thigh. He doesn't stay their long before moving back up to kiss Maka.

She takes her turn in slipping off Soul's boxers, then jumping on top of him.

"Omph."

She nuzzles into his neck.

"This isn't how this works."

Soul flips Maka, causing her to squeak, so that he is back on top of her.

"You're no fun."

She gives him an overdramatic pout. He responds with an unimpressed smirk.

They have a silent showdown before Soul finally sits back and Maka crawls back on top of him with excitement, accidentally knocking his balls in the process

Soul grimaces, his head coming up and hitting Maka's nose. She falls back and holds her face.

"Ow, shit, Tiny, you okay?"

She moans out from her sprawled out position at the other end of the bed.

"Yeah, sorry about your-"

"Yeah, the boys have been better."

They both lie in silence for a moment before bursting out into a chorus of laughter.

"Alright, maybe we should-"

"Yeah, I agree."

Soul moves back up to Maka and pulls the covers out from under her. He grabs a book off the nightstand and throws it at the light switch, successfully turning it off, then lies down beside Maka, pulling the covers over both of them.

Maka snuggles into him and Soul gives her a lingering kiss.

"I blame you for that."

"Yeah, I think I blame me too."

Soul gives a light chuckle and wraps his arms around Maka.

"Night, Tiny."

"Night, Soul, I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Maka and Soul sit on the roof with their usual gang, deciding to make time to eat together at least once a week.

"Maka, your students said you've been acting weird lately."

"How so, Black Star?" Maka says dryly.

"Like you're mean and serious now."

Maka glares to him.

"I'm not mean! It's just we're a couple months in now so I'm cracking down on work now!"

"I think it's more likely you're just mean."

Maka sits in silence for a moment, looking down at her lunch. When she looks up she has tears in her eyes, and not just a little, but streams are coming out.

"Really? Have I been too hard maybe? They're doing fine, their marks are good, maybe I should I back off a bit?"

She's panicky now.

"Oh shit, I think I broke her"

"I'm fine!" She yells a bit but then looks back down and continues to cry.

"Maka, baby, are you sure?"

She sniffs then looks up to Soul who puts his arm around her waist.

"I- I- yeah."

She looks up and puts on the brightest smile she can manage, sloppily wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"There's my Tiny."

She leans into him and breathes out heavily.

That night, Soul tries to comfort Maka, just talking to her and giving gentle and loving touches. She reciprocates with a hot kiss that leads to a night in the bedroom. Though tha's how it started, it didn't go very far. When Soul got her undressed and started feeling her body, particularly her chest, she pulled back.

"Soul, that hurts! You're too rough."

"Maka, I'm the same as always."

"Well, that hurts."

"Alright, alright, we'll just go to sleep then.

Maka snuggles to Soul, though a few tears escape her eyes, not without his notice though.

_Damn, what's wrong?_

The next week in class, Maka steps to the front, ready to start her lesson. She picks up a piece of chalk to write the name on the board but can't remember. She touches the chalk to the board, unable to think of her lesson plan. She walks back to her desk and flips through her papers, finding the pages with today's date on it and reads the plan. She walks back to the board and starts to write again.

The next day she forgets her keys at home; being lucky that Soul needs his to ride his bike.

The day after she takes a little extra time in the shower and if Soul didn't come get her out she wouldn't have been ready on time

Maka and Soul lie on the couch watching TV.

"Maka, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because you have been acting weird lately, are you sure you're not sick?"

"I-"

"And don't lie to me if you know something is wrong."

"I guess I've been feeling a little off for the past few weeks."

"Are you on your period or something thing."

"Not yet, I should-"

Soul watches Maka's face. Her eyes suddenly go wide and Soul panics.

"What is it Maka?!"

"I- I should have had it last week."

"_Should_ have?"

"I- I didn't get it."

"Which means-"

"That maybe-"

"Oh my shit."

"Maybe we should-"

"Call Stein."

"Yeah. Or just go see him tomorrow."

"Alright, let's do that."

The two sit in silence for a while, not exactly sure what to do.

"If you are, then I'm happy." Soul finally gets out.

"I'm happy too, I really am."

They look to each other and smile giddily. Soul pulls Maka to him.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you, too."

Maka and Soul go into the school earlier than normal, having called Stein the night before to ask if he could meet them.

"So, what do you two need to talk to me about?"

Maka smiles at Stein.

"Well, I- I'm late on my-"

"Oh, so you two think you might have company."

Soul, from behind, wraps his arms around Maka's waist and smiles too.

"Yeah, we think, maybe."

"Alright, Maka, you can pee in a cup and come back here at lunch time; I should know by then."

Stein finds the cup and gives it to Maka. She goes to the bathroom and come backs a few minutes later and gives it to Stein.

Maka and Soul are anxious during their classes, going on with their lessons but maybe stumbling on their words a few times. Maka gives up near the end and lets her class have free time to work on homework.

Once the bell rings the two meet in the hall between their classes, not even waiting for their students to file out, and head to the dispensary.

They walk in, hand-in-hand and see Stein sitting in hit chair at the desk, facing the door.

"So-"

"No suspense, just cut right to the point?"

"Please, Dr. Stein."

Maka sounds desperate and not too impressed at the doctor's antics.

"Well, Maka, you're pregnant."

"I- oh my god. Soul!"

She turns and hugs him tightly, him squeezing back just as hard. He takes her face and pulls it to his, giving her a long kiss.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Stein."

Soul and Maka leave, hand-in-hand, and go back to Maka's class to talk privately.

They don't actually do much talking; they mostly just stand facing each other as Maka snuggles into his chest.

"We can do this, can't we?"

"We've been through a lot, Maka, a child shouldn't be too hard. I'm thinking if it's like me it might be hellish but if it's like you then we'll have it easy."

Maka laughs, shaking wholly.

"I always thought you would have been a troublemaker as a child."

"Yeah, I was a little shit."

Soul starts laughing along with Maka.

The bell rings and Soul kisses Maka gently then heads off to his own class.

Week 6

Only a week later, Maka and Soul have asked Spirit to come over for dinner, something they do quite often now.

Maka is checking on the food in the oven when a knock come to the door.

Maka looks to where Soul is at the counter mashing potatoes and smiles to him. They both leave what they're doing and go to the door, Maka opening it to reveal her father.

She steps back to let him in before giving him a hug.

"Hey, Papa."

He kisses her on the forehead.

"Hey, Maka."

They break apart and Spirit and Soul 'man hug' and Maka giggles at the awkwardness of it.

"You guys are so weird."

"You realize I hated the octopus head for years, I'm not about to hug him like I hug you."

"We all know you never really hated my octopus head, so chill out."

Spirit and Soul look to each other and shrug.

Maka heads back to the kitchen and takes up where Soul left off at the counter. Spirit and Soul both walk in and take seats at the table.

Maka finishes the potatoes and scoops some onto three plates. Soul stands and points to the oven. After getting a nod from Maka he puts on some mitts and takes a pan of chicken out of the oven. She serves the chicken onto the plates and takes them to the otherwise set table.

"Thanks sweetie, looks delicious."

"Thanks, Papa."

She takes her seat between Soul and her dad and they eat, tossing small banter back and forth as they do so.

When they finish eating, they all head to the living room and get comfortable, waiting a bit before Maka serves dessert; something they do every time Spirit is over.

"So, Papa, we actually have something to talk to you about."

"Alrighty, what's it about."

"Well."

Maka looks to Soul and he smiles and nods to her.

Maka breaks out into a huge grin.

"We're pregnant!"

Spirit sits silent for a moment, emotion moving across his face like camera flickers. He is thoughtful, then confused, then angry then ultimately happy.

"Well, she's pregnant, I just-"

"I get it Soul, don't worry."

Spirit lets out a chuckle.

"Wow, I'm happy for you two, and well, I'm just happy."

Maka hops up to go to Spirit and hugs him.

"Maka."

"Yeah?"

"How did your mother react?"

"Well, you're the first person we told, so she hasn't yet."

"You told _me_ first?"

"Well, you've always been the one who's been here for me, I love Mama, but she always away, just like she is now."

"Wow, Maka, I-"

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Maka."

"And Soul, if this kid is anything like Maka, you're screwed, I can't imagine dealing with two of her."

"What?! But she's so-"

"You know she's anything but sweet."

"Oh my god! I'm right here! And we totally talked about this last week. He said he was a little shit when he was a kid. And I thought I was always quiet!"

Spirit bursts out laughing.

"You've always been the same, you've always been volatile, the only quiet time was when you were finally able to read and we could just hand you a book. You two are going to have some fun raising your munchkin."

"I think we'll manage, this kid is going to grow up surrounded by people who love it."

"You're right about that, Maka, and 100% too."

The night goes on and they continue to talk, Spirit telling stories of Maka's worst childhood moments and causing Soul to laugh loudly.

Week 7

Maka finally called her mom to tell her about her being pregnant and Soul gave a call to his own parents, getting excited results from both recipients.

Maka lies on the couch, head in Soul's lap. He sits watching the TV while playing with her hair as she reads.

Maka neatly puts a book mark in her page and sets the book down under her bent legs.

"Soul, I'm hungry."

"What are you feelin'?"

"Um, perogies."

"I don't think we have any."

"Boo. Then what about garlic mashed potatoes."

"I can make you some if you want."

"No, I'll make it, you want some too?"

"Make some extra; I'm sure I will when I smell it."

Soul follows Maka into the kitchen to help her out.

Week 8

"So, Maka, there it is."

Maka and Soul look to the black and white screen, seeing the tiny little blog nd hearing the small beats of its heart."

"Soul, it's-"

"I know, Tiny."

"I can give you a due date now too."

"When?"

"July 31st."

Soul gives Maka a quick kiss.

"And please, no more missions now."

"I haven't taken anything major, mostly just ones where I keep Soul company while he does some Death Scythe stuff."

"It's still dangerous and you could end up in a fight. I think you need to talk to Kid about this so he knows."

"I guess so, and he'll keep the secret, too."

"Good, and you two need to come see me in a few weeks."

"Will do."

The two leave and head back to their apartment, Maka already forming a plan for when they get in the door.

They door shuts and Maka locks it swiftly. She saunters over to Soul and places a hand on his chest.

"So, Soul, you don't have any plans today, do you?"

"You know I don't, or I would have told you."

She slides her arms around his waist and leans up to kiss him. The kiss is long and passionate.

"I was thinking we could make some plans right now."

Soul catches on quickly.

"What kind of plans?"

She takes his hand and guides him to their now shared bedroom. She gets him through the door and onto the bed, slipping her hands up his shirt and pulling it off.

"These kind."

Week 11

"How are you feeling, Maka?"

"I've been feeling pretty good, Stein, I've been a lot more tired and a bit more hungry-"

"She eats the weirdest things now; it's like being the grocery guy for a zoo."

Stein laughs at Soul's injection.

"Well, that's normal, but there are some other normal things that should be making Soul a very happy man."

"Oh my god! You did not just suggest that!"

Soul can't help but laugh at how flustered his wife is.

"Well, you just confirmed it for me, Maka. And Soul, wait a couple weeks till she's less tired, then she'll pretty much do anything."

"That's so gross, new rule: no talking about our sex life!"

"Maka, you're pregnant, it's not like the whole school won't know you've had sex when a little you or little Soul pops out."

"Oh death, we are sooo not having this conversation right now!"

She drops her head into her hands, shaking it several times.

"Okay, let's get started then."

He has Maka lie down and roll her shirt all the way off her belly. He squeezes some gel onto her stomach and puts the probe to it, spreading it around a bit. He searches until a small blob comes up on the black and white screen.

"There it is, and their heartbeat is healthy."

Maka looks away from the screen to look at Soul. His eyes are locked on the screen until he feels her prodding soul and looks to her.

Maka and Soul keep their eyes locked for a moment, smiling brightly until Soul bends down to kiss Maka.

"Thank you, Stein."

Week 12

"Soul! Soul! Come here!"

Soul rushes from the kitchen to the bathroom where Maka just came out of the shower.

"What?! What's wrong?!"  
She stands naked in front of the mirror with furrowed brows.

"Nothings wrong, it's just-"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Just shut up and come here."

Soul walks over to her and she turns her side to him.

"Does it look like maybe you can see a bump?"

Soul looks to her stomach, studying it for a minute.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

He stands behind her and feels her belly with his palm.

"Yupp, there's something there."

Maka leans back into his chest and he turns her around to face him, placing both hands on her ass.

"Breakfast is ready."

Maka goes up on her toes and gives Soul a quick kiss.

"Okay, give me a second."

Soul goes back out to the kitchen and a few minutes Maka comes back out dressed for school. She sits beside Soul.

"I think we should tell everyone now."

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea."

"And poor Kid's had to keep the secret for us."

"How about we invite everyone over this weekend?"

"That sounds perfect."

Soul helps Maka make sandwiches in the kitchen, preparing for their friends to come over. Maka puts everything on and Soul cuts them into four pieces, laying them out on a tray. They don't take long to finish and Soul puts the loaded tray in the fridge.

Soul barely gets the fridge door shut before Maka makes a move on him. She pushes her body against his and slides her hands to hair, tugging lightly as she attaches her lips to his.

Soul reacts quickly, lifting Maka onto the counter and kissing back fiercely.

Maka slides his hands up Soul's shirt, scraping him with her nails and causing him to growl into her mouth.

Maka and Soul feel something prod at their connected wavelength and they break apart confusedly. Maka slides off the counter and Soul takes a step back from Maka just as the door slams open and Patti runs into the apartment.

Liz and Kid come in behind her and Kid gives Maka and Soul a knowing look. Maka gives him a thankful look; his soul being the one who prodded them.

Maka goes to each and hugs them, getting to Kid last and whispering a quick conversation with him.

"I figured Patti wouldn't leave you alone if she walked in on that."

"No, she wouldn't, thanks."

"No problem, but she won't leave you alone after you tell her the news either."

"A minute extra of peace would be better than nothing."

Tsubaki and Black Star come in the still open door and Maka hugs both of them too; Soul exchanging high fives with the other guys.

"Hey everyone, you guys can all get comfy in the living room, I'll grabs the food."

"I'll hep you, Maka."

"It's okay, Tsubaki, you go sit, I'll help her."

"Okay, Soul."

Tsubaki smiles before going into the living room with everyone else.

Maka takes a bowl of pasta salad out of the fridge and Soul grabs the sandwiches. Maka holds the bowl on her hip and picks up some plates and forks off the counter. Both go to the living room and lay everything out on the table.

Liz is the first to bring up the reasoning on the visit.

"So, what did you guys have us over for? You said you had something to tell everyone."

"Straight to the point, Liz."

"Well, I'm curious Soul!"

"Maka?"

"Yeah, we could tell them now."

"You or me?"

"You can."

Maka gives him and excited smile.

"Okay. Well, guys, Maka's pregnant."

The room is silent for only a moment before it gets really loud.

"Holy shit!" Black Star throws his fist into the air.

"Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks Tsubaki."

"How far are you?"

"I'm two and a half months, Liz."

"And you didn't tell us until now?!"

"We wanted to wait a bit, in case something went wrong."

"Oh my god! So do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"It's too early to tell yet."

"Awww, Congrats you guys."

"Thanks, Liz."

"Oh my god, that means you guys-"

"Shh, Patti!"

Liz tries to hush her younger sister.

"You guys had sex!"

"Yes, Patti, w-we're married and m-married people have sex."

Patti and Black Star both burst out laughing at the flustered Maka. Soul wraps his arm around Maka and squeezes her to him gently, giving her some comfort.

Maka crosses her arms over her chest.

"Whatever! I don't care if you pick on me; I love him, that's all that matters. Hey wait! You totally knew we were having sex anyways!"

Patti and Black Star start to laugh even harder.

"Oh my god! You're just trying to embarrass me!"

Maka stares a little exasperated t her friends, them all waiting in anticipation for what she'll do. They expect Maka chops not…

Laughter erupts from Maka, a deep laugh that shakes her body. After their initial moment of surprise, the others all join in on the laughter.

Week 17

"Hey, Stein!"

"Well, I see you're coming along nicely, you've got quite a little bump there now."

"Yeah, my students have noticed now."

"Mine too and the guys are not happy; their favourite hottie teacher's all knocked up."

"Haha, alright, so, Maka, how are you feeling?"

"Great, I'm not tired anymore but I've been eating a hell of a lot more."

"That's good, but make sure you're eating the right things. I assume you probably have some pregnancy books."

"Yeah, I've been reading through some."

"And you've been doing some light training?"

"Yeah, a little running and combat with Tsubaki a few times a week now."

"Excellent, Tsubaki's a good choice for that. Now, could you lie down please?"

Maka lies on the bed and rolls up her shirt, the fabric starting to get tight on her belly.

Stein sets up everything and soon he is viewing a small fetus on the ultrasound screen.

"Soul, Maka, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Oh my god, really? You can tell?"

"Yes, I can."

"Soul?"

Soul can see the pleading in her eyes and he wants to know just as badly as her.

"Yeah, I want to know."

Maka jumps slightly in excitement.

"Maka, you can't move."

"Sorry!"

Stein finds the image again and turns the screen towards the couple.

They both let out a breathy 'wow.'

"It's a girl."

"Soul-"

Maka looks up to him a little teary eyed and he leans down and kisses her.

"Guess we're painting your old room pink."

Maka scrunches her nose.

"I don't think so. Pink is gross."

"Bahahaha. You really are the coolest!"

Week 18

Maka feels a huge pain in her stomach and soon feels the need to throw up. The gets up to run to the bathroom and throws up into the toilet.

Soul comes running into the room.

"Oh my god, Maka, what-?"

Maka looks down and realizes there is blood polling around her.

"Soul, I think-"

She starts to sob and Soul comes to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She opens her eyes to a dark room. It takes her a moment to realize that he is in bed and in Soul's arms.

"Maka, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Soul leans up n one arm and peers overtop of her to see her face.

"I- I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell-"

"Wait, Soul, oh my god!"

Tears keep falling but Maka's face brightens, a huge grin playing on her lips.

"What?!"

He is now sitting all the way up and she is two.

"Resonate with me right now."

"Uh, okay."

They connect their souls but Soul feels more than one presence in their link.

"You feel that."

"Is it-?"

"It's her. She has a soul now."

"Wow, Tiny-"

"I know."

Soul lies down again, pulling Maka to him face-to-face. She kisses him and burries her face into his chest.

"I love you, Soul"

"I love you both."

"Yeah, I love her already, too."

Week 20

Maka and Tsubaki spent the afternoon together, chatting and watching a girly movie too; something they haven't done in a while.

Soul and Black Star come out of the extra bedroom, that is soon to become a nursery, covered in yellow paint.

When Maka and Tsubaki see them they start to laugh.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well, this idiot thought it would be funny to put paint in my hair and then it just went from there."

"It is done?"

"Yeah, it's all done, Tiny."

She jumps up from the couch to go check out the room but Soul stops her.

"You have to stay away from the fumes, remember?"

"But-?

"No buts. I opened the window in there and we're keeping the door shut for a while."

She pouts but knows he's right.

"Okay."

Soul kisses Maka on the lips then bends lower to kiss her belly; something he does quite often now.


	17. Chapter 17

Week 21

"Mama!"

"Hello sweetheart."

"Glad to see you."

"I'm sorry I took so long to come see you but I'll be here for a while."

"And you brought friends too!"

Maka moves out of her mother's arms to hug Soul's mom.

"Good to see you again, Jazmine!"

"How is my beautiful daughter-in-law?"

"Great.'  
"So, where's your husband?"

"He's out playing basketball with the guys. I practically had to make him go; he won't leave my side anymore."

Jazmine laughs and releases Maka from her hug.

"Well, we'll both stay until he comes home, if you don't mind the company."

"I'd love for you to stay. It's been a while, after all."

The three girls go into the living room and when Kami and Jazmine take a seat, Maka goes to the kitchen to quickly make some tea. When she comes back they all start to talk.

"So, it's a girl?"

"Yes, and Mama, can you feel her?"

Kami pushes out her soul for a moment and smiles brightly.

"Yes, and she's so healthy."

"So, have you thought of any names then?"

"We've talked a bit but haven't come up with anything."

"I think when you see her you'll know what to call her."

"I think your right Jazmine."

The front door opens loudly and someone stomps into the apartment loudly.

"Maka, I'm home! Want to join me for a shower?!"

He walks in and, in his search for Maka, checks the living room.

"Oh- Hey Mom, hey Kami!"

His face pinks a little bit and he walks back out.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"I think a cold one will do you best."

"I think you're right, Maka."

The three women burst out laughing and Maka spills some of her tea out of her cup. Maka can't laugh a not-

"Shit."

She gets up a quickly makes her way to the bathroom.

"Soul, open the door, I have to pee!"

Soul comes out in just his boxers.

"Damn woman." Soul grumbles.

"You try having a growing blob pushing on your bladder and not having to pee all the time!"

She pushes him out then shuts the door. She comes back out a minute later and lets Soul have his shower.

Maka walks back to the living room and plops down onto a seat facing both moms.

"So, how's your pregnancy been going then?"

"Well, as you can tell, I'm in the 'I have to pee' stage."

Kami and Jazmine both chuckle lightly.

"And how has the rest of it gone?"

"Well, I never got morning sickness, which I am super happy about. I was a little crazy for a few weeks before we actually found out that I was pregnant. And I've been a little hormonal…well a lot."

"I bet Soul loves that."

"Yeah, Mama, a little more than love."

Soul exits the bathroom, redressed and with his hair dripping.

He makes his way to his mom and hugs her then hugs Kami and takes a seat next to Maka. She leans into him and he wraps his arm around her.

"You guys surprised me a little."

"Yeah, we could tell, Soul."

Soul gives an embarrassed grin to his mom.

"You didn't tell us you were coming down."

"You think we wouldn't?"

"I guess I didn't think about it. I men, I'd want you to meet her but you live pretty far away to be coming this early."

"Well, your father isn't here yet, he'll be coming closer to the delivery date and Kami and I thought we could both be of some help to Maka."

"The bookworm's been reading up on pregnancy so much, I don't think she'll have a problem, right Tiny?"

"I have a couple books, but that's not gunna get me through it alone. I need people."

"I was just joking around, Tiny."

"I know."

Week 27

"Hey fatso!"

Maka slides a pregnancy book off the counter and decks Black Star over the head.

"Don't ruin my day."

"Happy Birthday, Maka."

"Thank you, Tsubaki"

Tsubaki hold out a neatly wrapped bag.

"Where should I put this?"

Soul puts out his hand.

"I'll take it for you."

"Thanks, Soul."

Soul walks into the kitchen with the bag and sets in on the counter while Maka takes Black Star and Tsubaki into the living room where Kami, Jazmine, Spirit, Liz, Patti and Kid are already sitting.

Soul comes in soon after and joins in on the conversation.

"Maka, you're getting pretty big, like kinda huge."

"I know, but I'm not fat!"

She glares over to Black Star who is nursing a large bump on his head. Soul sits behind Maka who took a seat on the floor. He puts his legs out beside her and scoots close so her back is against his chest. She leans into him and looks up.

"Hey."

"Hey, Tiny."

She strains too reach his lips and he bends down to meet her; their kiss lasting only a second but holding the worth of a thousand words. Those who can see souls can see the sudden flare as their lips touch.

"Wanna open presents now that everyone's here?"

Patti cheers. "Yes, she does!"

Maka laughs and smiles. "I guess I'm opening presents."

Soul goes to get up but Spirit looks to him and shakes his head.

"I got it. You stay put."

Soul smiles to him gratefully and makes himself comfortable against Maka's back again.

Soon Spirit is carrying in half the gifts with Patti at his tail with the others.

He sets them all out neatly in front of Maka and Patti does the same, though not as neatly.

Maka takes the first bag, delicately taking out the tissue paper and reaching in the pull out the card. She reads it over in her head, Soul reading over her shoulder, before looking to Patti and Liz.

"This is from Liz and Patti."

She pulls out a beautiful cream and lace dress. It is strapless and looks like it would go mid-thigh on Maka.

"That's for after you pop out little Maka but we saw and couldn't _not _get it for you."

"Thank you both. It's gorgeous."

She looks over the dress once more before folding it and sliding it back into the bag. She goes to get up but Kami stops her.

"Wait 'til the end to gives hugs, so you don't have to get up a hundred times.

Maka smiles and obeys.

She moves on to the next, small bag and opens the card from the top.

"Papa."

She pulls out two books. She's never seen them before but when she quickly skims over the back cover of one she finds that her father nailed her book preferences exactly. When she looks over the books again she notices the worn spine and pages that have been dog-eared. She quickly realizes where they came from when she opens the front cover.

"These were yours."

"And now they're yours. They're my favourites, so take good care of them."

"Wow, Papa, thank you so much."

"Tell me what you think of them when you finish."

"I definitely will."

They share a silent moment and Spirit nods for Maka to continue with her presents.

She pulls the next bag towards her, reading the card and looking up.

"From Mama."

She pulls from the bag a large book, almost like a binder. She opens it up and sees it full of pictures and writing.

"This is your book, Maka. Sort of like a milestones for the last 19 years."

"Oh, Mama, you did this?"

"Your father and I have been working on it since the day you were born. I thought it was time you have it."

"It's beautiful, thank you both."

Kami nods and nudges the last present towards Maka; just a small envelope.

Maka opens it up and slips out the card.

"From Jazmine."

She pulls out a silver necklace. It is jewel white and intricate metal twisted beautifully together.

"For you. I planned on giving it to my daughter one day but had two sons instead."

"It's beautiful."

"Well, it's for a beautiful girl."

Maka looks to her and then to everyone else in the small living room. She starts to get up to hug everyone and thank them but Kid pulls out another bag. Faces around the room say that they know what it is and they all stay silent.

Maka takes the bag and reads the card. She pulls out the ruffles of tissue paper from the top and drops them to her side.

She peers into the bag and starts to cry a small smile on her face. She reaches in and pulls out a large candle. It is a pinkish lavender colour with black wax designs swirling around the outside.

Maka lets out a couple more sobs before she calms herself a bit.

"Chrona-"

Maka stands from her spot and walks into the kitchen. No one dares speak, letting Maka have her moment.

Maka comes back with the candle on a small black plate and sets it in the middle of the table.

Spirit is already there with a lighter for her and she takes it. Tipping the candle, she lights it and puts the plate flat again.

"Happy Birthday, Chrona, I love you."

Another tear escapes her closed eyes and after a moment Soul takes her in his arms.

"We all miss her too, Maka."

"I know, I just wish she could have been here."

"Me too, Tiny."

He kisses her on the cheek, his lips coming away with her tears. He lets her calm down before releasing his grip on her.

After another moment, Maka leaves Soul and makes her way around to hug everyone and thank them for her gifts.

The mood eventually picks up but no one forgets the candle burning on the table for the rest of the night.

Week 30

"Soul!"

"Yeah, Maka?"

"Can you but my shoes on?"

"Yeah, going for your run?"

"Yeah, Tsubaki should be here soon."

Soul comes around the corner and sees Maka sitting at a chair in the kitchen with her shoes on the floor.

He kneels down in front of her and starts to put them on.

"How can you run but not put on your shoes?"

"You know perfectly well why, so stop picking on me."

Soul finishes and stands back up. He kisses her hotly for a moment then breaks away.

"I just love seeing you all flustered."

Maka tries to look angry but can't.

"Well, I just love you."

"And I love you too, Tiny."

"I guess I'm not so tiny anymore."

"You'll always be my Tiny."

A knock comes from the door and Maka stands up and runs over to answer it. She looks back to Soul and smiles one last time before leaving with Tsubaki.

Week 32

"I hope you all have a good summer. Remember to read lots and stay active."

The class lets out and Maka sighs. Her first year as a teacher went well and she truly loves her job.

Week 34

Maka walks into the apartment with Tsubaki and hears voices coming from the living room. The voices suddenly stop and Maka makes her way in.

She sees all of her friends and her mom, dad, and Jazmine sitting and looking back at her.

"Hey…what's going on?"

Soul stands from the couch and makes his way to Maka. He takes her hand in his.

"We have a little surprise for you."

"Huh?"

"Very lady-like that was."

"I'm a walking pumpkin who just got back from a run and is sweating balls. I think a 'huh?' was called for."

"Alright, pumpkin, let's go."

He guides her down the hall and stops her outside the nursery. She looks to Soul suspiciously and then to her friends who followed them.

"You guys are-"

"Shh."

Maka quiets and Soul opens the door to the room.

Maka can't believe it when she sees the fully finished room. The walls are the beautiful yellow she picked out and there is a black crib, dresser, chest and change table.

Maka walks into the room with her mouth agape and turns back to see all smiling faces.

"How did you- wait- Tsubaki and my runs."

"Exactly. Every time you two went out, we all set this up a little at a time."

"You guys are amazing."

"Go start looking in drawers."

"No way-"

She does. She looks through the dresser, finding clothes and bibs and in the chest are toys and bottles. There are cupboards in the change table stocked with diaper and wipes, too.

Maka gets all teary and runs to hug everyone.

"You guys are the best, oh my god. I can't even- fuck. I love you guys."

Week 39

"Soul!"

Soul looks down at Maka who is lying with her head in his lap. She sits up quickly with panic in her eyes.

Soul's face quickly mirrors hers.

"Maka?"

"Soul. I think-"

She gasps a little and bends over.

Soul catches on soon.

:Are you sure? Are you sure it's not those little contractions that Stein told us about that don't really mean anything?"

"That was no fucking small contraction!"

"Alright, alright, I-"

"Call Stein, right now!"

"Okay, I'll do that."

He makes the call quickly and begins to lead Maka down the hall.

"Okay, we're meeting him at school."

Maka's breathing is heavy and Soul finally notices the wetness dripping down her legs.

"Shit, your water broke."

"I know, Soul."

Soul grabs the keys to Maka's car and leads her out of the apartment. He helps her into the car and he is soon in and making his way to the school.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay, I love you, Tiny."

"I love you too, Soul."

They make it to the school in record time and Soul helps Maka back out of the car.

_The fucking steps…_

"Maka-"

"Transform."

Soul smirks at Maka and does as she says.

They resonate and he flies her to the top of the stairs, quickly transforming back and leading her into the school.

Stein is setting things up when they get into the dispensary and he motions for Soul to lay Maka on the bed.

"Everything's good to go. Marie is making calls right now too."

"Thank you Stein."

Maka gasps as yet another contraction comes.

"Soul-"

Soul is immediately by her side with his hand in hers. She squeezes every time a contraction comes and they are coming sooner after each time.

Stein knows when the baby is starting to come and talks Maka through it.

It takes 40 minutes until a small cry erupts in the room. Maka is panting and exhausted and Soul kissing her lightly on the lips.

"She's healthy."

"Good job, Tiny, you did great."

"Soul, you can give her, her first bath."

Soul turns to look sadly at his wife.  
"I'll be right back with her, okay?"

She pants out and 'okay' and he kisses her again before stepping away.

Soul returns with a small bundle of pink wrapped in white.

He hands the bundle to Maka's outstretched arms and sees the fresh tears leak from her eyes. The baby has tiny white tuffs sticking up on its head and though Maka can't see behind the baby's closed eyelids, she has green blue eyes, just like Spirit and Jazmine.

Maka hands the baby to Soul before closing her eyes and letting her exhaustion overtake her.

She awakes a couple hours later and looks around. Soul is still sitting at her bedside, holding the baby in his arms.

When Maka sits up Soul hands her the small roll.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm great, Soul."

She smiles to him and he smiles back.

"Tiny, we still need a name."

"What do you think?"

"I know you want chrona."

"I never said that-"

"You don't need to."

Maka, gives a tired smile to Soul.

"You know me so well."

"You shouldn't expect anything less."

"So, what should her first name be? You're more creative, what would suit her?"

"Suit her how?"

"Well, she has your hair."

"What about little snow."

"_Koyuki_."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect. Koyuki Chrona Evans."

"I think so too."

Soul kisses Maka, a couple spark flying between them, then kisses Koyuki on the forehead.

Maka scoots over on her bed and Soul climbs in with her, snuggling close and enjoying the new realization that this is his family.


	18. Chapter 18

Month 1

Maka comes out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower and relaxed. She hears a light snoring coming from the living room and panics a bit. _He did **not**__fall asleep and leave the baby alone!_

She enters the room and sees Soul sound asleep on the couch with Koyuki supported perfectly in the crook of his arm and fast asleep too.

She nudges Soul and he groggily opens his eyes.

"We should go to bed. First day of school is tomorrow."

"You're coming to visit tomorrow right?"

"Of course I am."

She looks sad for a moment but looks to Koyuki and her mood brightens.

"I know you're having a hard time. You want to teach but you want to be with her. But Maka, you both need each other right now. You wouldn't be able to teach and you know it. You'd be too worried about raising your daughter."

"What about you? Aren't you going to be worried?"

"I'll want to be with you both, but I won't be worried about her at all during the day as long as she's with you."

"Thank you, Soul"

"It's only a year, Tiny. Stein's 3rd years graduated last year so he's taking your class. You know he's an excellent teacher."

Maka touches her forehead to Soul's.

"You're right."

"I know, now let's go to bed."

Soul stands with Koyuki and he and Maka walk into the nursery. He lays her into the crib and watches her for a moment. Maka leans into his shoulder, watching her as well. They make their way to their own room and go to bed.

"Alright, so, that's pretty much all the rules and stuff, they're the same as last year, but Ki- Shinigami says we have to go over them so-"

Soul's phone goes off loudly, playing _Always_ by _Panic! at the Disco_, one of Maka's favourite songs.

"Mr. Evans! I thought phones weren't allowed!"

"One: I'm the teacher. Two: It's the first day. Three: I have a surprise and it's calling me."

He answers the phone.

"Hey- Yeah, come in-"

Soul ends the call and the door to the class opens. Maka walks in carrying Koyuki in a tomato onesy.

The guys in the class aren't too happy. Somehow seeing Maka holding the baby makes her less hot. But the girls are all excited and many come up to see her and Koyuki.

"Hey girls. I hope you all had a great summer."

They all come to her and coo at baby Koyuki. Koyuki lies in a small ball in Maka's arms.

Maka takes her to Soul and he cups her out of Maka's arms; quickly positioning her so he supports her head and body right.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Can you tell us some stories?"

Soul looks to Maka and she smiles.

"Of course we can."

Maka and Soul spend the rest of the morning telling the students stories from the last few years. Stories about Aranche and Medusa and the Kishin. One of the girls asks if they fell in love at first site and they laugh and start telling them of all the times they fought and were at each others throats.

Their time is cut short when Koyuki starts to cry. Maka takes her from Soul and says goodbye to the student and Soul, giving Soul a kiss, before leaving to feed the baby.

She goes to see Nygus in the dispensary and feeds Koyuki behind one of the curtains before leaving again.

She goes to her classroom next and knocks on the door. She hears wheels and then a loud crash and more wheels before the door swings open.

"Hey, Maka."

"Hi Stein."

"Coming to visit the class?"

She nods and walks into the room; Stein rolling back to his place in front of the class.

The students start to gather like they did in Soul's classroom and look to the now sleeping Koyuki.

"Alright. Get to work on your assignments."

"Assignments on the first day?"

"The typical 'get to know you' assignments that we should do."

"Okay, I guess that's okay."

Maka sits on Steins desk and faces him. She holds out Koyuki to him and he takes her into his arms.

"She's beautiful."

"I think so."

"And she has a strong soul, just like you and Soul."

"I'm glad she does. She'll need one with the lifestyle we have. Soul and I could disappear at any moment-"

"Don't talk like that. Just enjoy being her parent for now. Don't worry about missions right now."

"Soul still has to go on them, what if-"

"He won't. He won't die, simply because he knows he has to come back to you."

This makes Maka smile and her eyes water a bit at the same time.

"Thank you Stein."

"Don't thank me. Thank him."

Maka's smile brightens.

She visits for a bit longer before heading back home with Koyuki

3 months

"When is Tsubaki coming over?"

"She should be here soon."

Maka lies on the floor in front of Koyuki and Koyuki babbles on, trying to copy Maka.

"Did she say what it was she wanted to talk about?"

"No, but she sounded pretty excited."

Soul lies down beside her and makes faces at Koyuki.

"Must be something pretty good then."

A knock comes to the door and Maka gives Koyuki and Soul a kiss each before going to answer it. Maka walks back into the room with Tsubaki and Koyuki smiles when she sees Maka.

"Maka, you see that? She totally knew it was you."

"My baby knows her mummy!"

She goes and kisses her again before taking a seat on the couch with Tsubaki.

"So, how's everything?"

"Good, great actually."

"And what did you want to tell me?"

Tsubaki flushes a bit.

Soul takes Koyuki into his lap and, still on the floor, sits facing the two girls.

"Well, Black Star asked me out!"

"When?! How?!"

"Well, we were at home and he offered to make dinner, which was weird, and it was god, and then after he asked if I'd go out with him!"

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!"

"It's about damn time he got the balls to ask you!"

Tsubaki looks to Soul questioningly.

"So, he talked to you about it?"

"He's liked you for forever, but don't tell him I told you that."

Tsubaki laughs and smiles.

"When are you going out?"

"This Friday."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy too."

7 months

"Soul!"

Soul runs to the kitchen where Maka is feeding Yuki.

"Look, she has a tooth coming in."

She puts some food on a spoon and when Yuki goes to eat it a tiny bit of white it showing from her gums.

Yuki reaches towards Soul and he gives her a finger to grab on to.

"Now, little miss Yuki. Are you going to be a biter like your mommy or are you going to be like me?"

"Excuse me! Who's the biter?! I seem to recall the bruise I had to cover for weeks when you bit me during sex that one time."

"Details."

"And your teeth, Soul, those just scream 'I bite!'"

He starts to laugh and Yuki giggles with him.

9 months

"So, how's everything with you and Black Star?"

"Things are actually going fantastic. We go out a lot and we're getting closer and a little heated at times."

Tsubaki blushes a little.

"That really great, I'm glad everything's working out."

"How are you and Soul?"

"Well, I wish we could go out together but I really don't want to leave Yuki without us. I guess I'm afraid I'll miss something. It seems that she's always doing something new now. I mean, she just started crawling a couple weeks ago and she's taken a couple steps with me holding her. And I miss teaching too, but I just don't want to leave her alone."

"What if you just go for an hour, or even less. I can watch her while you and Soul go get cocoa or something."

Maka sits and thinks it over but is interrupted.

"Maka!"  
Maka heads straight for the kitchen with Tsubaki close behind.

"Yeah, Soul?"

"Have you been watching Yuki's teeth?"

"Yeah, I have but-"

"How many does she have?"

"Two."

"Well another one's just poked through and I think you should take a closer look at them."

Soul has a big stupid grin on his face the whole time. Maka goes to Yuki and takes the full spoon Soul is holding. Yuki opens her mouth and Maka looks in at her teeth.

"Well, we've got another little devil in the family."

"Yupp, she's definitely got my teeth."

He grins just to emphasize them.

Yuki takes Maka's index finger and puts it in her mouth. She bites on it lightly and Maka can't help but laugh.

Maka remembers Tsubaki and turns to Soul.

"Hey, what would you think about going out for a little while Tsubaki watches Yuki?"

"I guess I'd be okay with it, it would be fun. You and I haven't been out together since she was born."

"Good, then you two can go now."

"Right now?"

"Well, I was just going to spend the afternoon here anyways, so you two go do something, I'll call you if anything happens."

"I- okay."

Maka looks to Soul and they both look to Yuki.

They say bye and head out, hoping everything will be fine when they're gone.

They walk instead of bike, enjoying the spring weather, and end up at a small café. They both order a tea and a few cookies. They sit and talk for a while, just enjoying each others company.

They don't stay for a long time but they do relax a lot, missing going out together.

They are soon back home with Yuki and Tsubaki heads back to her one place to see Black Star.

1 year

Yuki is up and walking, seeing the close group of people she has spent the first year of her life getting to know. She has grown particularly fond of Tsubaki who has taken care of her every once in a while so Soul and Maka can go out together and she grasps Tsubaki's skirt, asking her to pick her up.

She sits in Tsubaki's lap and fiddles with the engagement ring that now decorates her finger; something she does with Maka's rings and necklace that she never takes off.

Today is Koyuki's first birthday. Maka and Soul go to the kitchen to bring a cake out and when they re-enter the room Yuki is excited that they're back.

"Muma, Papa!"

"Yuki!"

The cake is bright and colourful and Yuki looks excitedly at it.

"Your Papa did this. He's very artistic, and maybe you will be too."

She doesn't understand anything but 'Papa' and smiles and reaches to him. Maka holds the cake while Soul picks up Yuki.

"Blow."

Soul blows on her cheek and she tries to blow back. Soul points to the single candle on the cake and repeats his word and action. She blows with him and they put out the candle together.

Tsubaki takes a picture of the three of them as a family.

2 years

Maka and Soul walk up the steps to Black Star and Tsubaki's house and Maka knocks on the door. They hear little feet padding towards the door and louder steps following behind.

Tsubaki opens up the door and Yuki jumps at the space between Soul and Maka; hooking an arm around one of their legs each.

"Hey baby, how was you're stay with Aunt Tsubaki and Uncle Black Star?" She looks up at the pair. "Y'know it's not as much fun to call you that now that you guys are married."

"I missed you, mum! Papa!"

Soul scoops her up and starts to tickle her, eliciting tiny yelps and giggles from her.

"Yuki, your mommy yells just like you when I tickle her."

Maka flushes but doesn't comment.

"How was she?"

"She was really good but she asked about you all week. I told her you were on a mission but I guess this is your longest one away from her so far."

"Yeah, it was a little hard on us too and I really didn't want something to go wrong in case we missed her birthday. We couldn't miss your birthday, now, could we baby?"

She nuzzles Yuki's nose with her own.

"No, I want to see my mommy on my birthday!"

"She talks a lot, especially for a two year old; she's brilliant, just like you."

"Oh, but you must have noticed she a dead ringer for Soul's personality."

Tsubaki laughs.

"Yeah, she's definitely a little Soul."

Soul grins to Yuki.

"Hear that? You're just like me!"

"I'm cool!"

They can't help but laugh at this and Maka almost has tears in her eyes.

"You ready to go home, baby?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Maka and Soul take Yuki with them to the school to train. It's a sunny, Saturday afternoon and Maka has a lot of energy to blow off.

Yuki sits in the grass and watches as her parents face each other in ready stances.

Maka makes the first move and they starts to spar. They don't go easy on each other and they both get in hits that are going to leave quite large bruises when they're done.

They fight until they're both tired and sweating and they both lie beside Yuki.

"That was awesome! Can you teach me now?"

Maka looks to Soul and he smiles. She smiles back and they both get up and take one of her hands each.

"Alright, always keep your arms up, like this."

Maka put her hands in front of herself.

"And close your hands tight. Good. Now move your feet apart. Perfect. Step one foot forwards."

Maka smiles and goes down on her knees in front of Yuki.

"Now, fight me. Don't hold back. Mommy's strong so you won't hurt me."

"O-okay."

Yuki takes her arm back and punches Maka hard. Maka blocks it with her arm and her fist hits with a thud.

"Good girl. You're strong too. Now when I block, try to hit me with your other hand."

Yuki tries again. She swings at Maka and she blocks then she swings with her other hand and Maka lets Yuki punch her in the arm.

"Good girl!"

Maka praises Yuki and she smiles.

"Now, go get your daddy."

She runs and jumps onto his leg. She grabs his other leg and he falls back laughing.

"Yeah! You got him! That's my girl!"

Soul scoops up Yuki and starts to tickle her.

"You'll get it!"

"Mommy! Help!"

Maka comes to her rescue by kissing Soul and quickly scooping up Yuki.

"Your daddy likes it when Mommy kisses him. It's his weakness."

"What's your weakness, mommy?"

"When daddy tells me he loves me."

"Mine is being tickled!"

"We know, baby."

The three of them laugh together and rejoice in being together.

After putting a sleeping Yuki into her bedroom Soul and Maka go into there own room. Soul crawls into bed and lies down, ready to sleep. Maka on the other hand has a different plan.

Instead of lying down and cuddling with him she crawls right on top of him and pushes her lips to his. He responds by kissing back hotly. After a moment he pushes her back a bit.

"Hey, don't get me all hot and bothered and then leave me hanging."

"What?"

"Aren't you- Isn't it? You're on your period."

"No, I'm not-"

Maka thinks back and realizes she should be on it exactly now. She should have gotten in three days ago.

Their eyes widen at the same time.

"We should wait a bit, maybe it's just late."

Soul doesn't look too optimistic about it but nods.

Maka slides off his hips and takes her usual spot between his arms.

"I love you, Tiny."

"I love you too, Soul."

Soul kisses her on the lips again before they both snuggle down.

Another week, then another pass without Maka getting her period. School starts again and Yuki hangs out around the school with Spirit every day.

Maka comes to Soul's class one day at lunch and they talk.

"I think it's about time I pee on a stick."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I guess we could just go see Stein."

"Yeah, we could go talk to him now if you want."

"Alright, let's go."

They make their way down the hall, hand-in-hand and to Stein's office in the dispensary. He has always kept his office in the dispensary even though becoming a permanent teacher.

"What brings you two here?"

"Maka's pregnant."

"We don't know that for sure!"

"She's pregnant."

"Okay, I'm pregnant."

"Well, I thought it's been to long for you not to get knocked up again."

Maka's jaw drops.

"You say the worst things! You make me sound like a slut!"

"I'm only teasing, well not really, but I mean no harm."

"Damn you." She growls a little bit.

"Alright, let's get you tested. Go pee in this."

She does as she's told and they leave again for class, being told to come back at the end of the day.

Soul comes into Maka's class a few minutes before the end of class.

"You let your students out early?"

"I'm excited, don't question me!"

"We have to wait for Stein anyways so chill out."

"Fine. What are you teaching?"

"Same thing you should be teaching right now."

"Hm, Principles of Chain Resonance."

"Exactly."

"I think we should get our half of Spartoi and their classes together and show them."

Maka goes to argue but stops.

"That's actually a great idea."

"And who says I'm not the smart one?"

"Everyone…because you're not."

"Whatever, Tiny."

The bell rings and the class gets up to leave.

"You totally disrupted my class! I didn't get to finish!"

"You can finish tomorrow. Let's go!"

"If I wasn't as excited as you I'd hold you back just to piss you off."

"But you are as excited, so come on."

He pulls Maka's arm gently and she threads her fingers with his and walks at a brisk pace beside him; weaving through students in the halls and making their way to Stein's office. They make it there before him and have to wait a few minutes before he arrives.

"I see you two are just as emotional as last time, maybe more excited than nervous but still as emotional."

"Yes, we are."

"Were you trying to get pregnant or did it just happen?"

"It just happened."

"I'm surprised it didn't 'just happen' sooner."

He takes them straight into the dispensary and gestures for them to sit down.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes"

He works away and soon sits across from them on one of the beds.

"So, you're definitely pregnant. As for how far along, I'd say you two got quite busy on your last mission."

"Stein!"

Soul starts to laugh loudly and Maka just grumbles to herself.

"Maka, you shouldn't be so shy about this."

"She still gets shy when we-"

"Soul!"

She buries her face in her hands and growls out.

"I hate you both."

"Well, I don't need to have a pregnancy talk with you this time so you can go now."

"Good idea. Yuki is still with Papa and she's probably wondering where we are. Come on Maka, let's go tell Yuki she has a baby brother or sister coming!"

"Fine, I'm coming."

She gets up with much attitude in her posture and struts out in front of Soul.

"You shouldn't wiggle your ass in front of me like that. You never know what I'll do and then Yuki will _really_ wonder where we are."

Maka can hear Stein laughing as she retreats down the hall and she hollers back to him.

"Shut up, you bastard."

His response? He just laughs harder.

Maka and Soul find Spirit running around with Yuki on the roof. As soon as Yuki sees them she runs and jumps to Soul and he catches her and pulls her into her arms.

"Sorry we took so long, Yuki, we were visiting Uncle Stein."

Spirit eyes Maka and Soul questioningly.

"Is anything wrong?"

Maka smiles sheepishly.

"Nothing's wrong Papa, but maaaaybe you have another grandchild on the way."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep, I am."

"That's great."

He smiles genuinely and hugs his daughter.

"So Yuki," Soul lifts Yuki's chin so she's looking at his face, "Mommy has another baby in her tummy and that baby is going to be either your new brother or sister."

Yuki looks to Maka and reaches out. Soul sets her down and she runs to Maka and places both hands on her stomach.

"So there's someone in there?"

"Yes, there is."

Maka pets her hair.

"When can I meet them?"

"Not for a little while, Yuki, mommy's going to get really big first and then you can meet them."

"Okay!"

"Papa."

"Yeah?"

"Come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

He smiles and the four spend the night at Soul and Maka's.


	19. Chapter 19

Maka and Soul sit on the couch watching Yuki play in the living room.

"Mommy, are you big enough yet?"

"Not yet, Yuki, it's only been another month."

"Oh. How many are left?"

"Seven."

"Okay."

She continues to play and Maka snuggles back into Soul. Her thoughts about the new baby fill her mind.

"Soul."

"Yeah?"

"We're going to have to move."

"Huh?"

"Four of us can't really live in this apartment together."

"I guess you're right but-"

"I know. We've lived here for seven and a half years."

"Man, it's going to be hard to let this thing go."

"I know, we spent our whole lives together here."

"And we'll let our family grow in a new home."

Soul leans into Maka and kisses her. She leans into him and kisses back. He slips his tongue into her mouth and she plays with it with her own. Maka eventually pulls away a little breathily and touches her forehead to Soul's as she catches her breathe. She looks aver to Yuki and is happy to find she is still facing away from them and playing happily.

"Soul, this is the one isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's pretty perfect."

"It's close to the school, has four bedrooms, and it's so beautiful."

Soul nuzzles Maka's nose and then Yuki's who is on Maka's back.

"It doesn't compare to my two little girls though."

Yuki bites Soul's nose and he jumps back in surprise.

"Okay, Tiny, she definitely gets that from you."

Maka laughs and Yuki joins in; their laughter the same just an octave apart.

"Let's get the house, Maka."

"Okay, let's do it."

She hugs Soul with one arm and holds Yuki with the other.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tiny."

Maka plops down on the couch, her feet aching and her body exhausted.

Soul sits down at the other end and picks up Maka's feet and puts them on his lap.

He starts to rubs them and Maka leans back and closes her eyes.

"I already miss the apartment. This place feels so weird."

"It'll be home in no time, Maka. Give it more than a day."

"I know. I miss it but I am excited about the house."

"Yuki was excited too but now she's out like a light in her new room."

Maka looks to Soul a little mischievously.

"So…that means we have the night to ourselves."

"You're always horny aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Seven and a half months pregnant and you're still hot. I'm in."

He gets off the couch and picks Maka up. He carries her up the stairs and to their new bedroom. He sets her down onto the bed gently and climbs on top of her.

She cringes and cries out.

"Maka, what's wrong?!"

"Soul!"

He moves to beside her and takes her face in both of his hands.

She rolls to her side and curls up, yelling again.

"Soul. They're contractions."

"No. That can't happen yet."

"Soul, it's happening."

Her breathing is heavy and her eyes are closed tight. She relaxes a bit and takes in a few heavy breathes.

"Call- Stein- Now-"

"Okay, I'm calling."

He grabs his cell off the nightstand and makes the call. It's short and he hangs up

"Okay, he's on his way here."

"Soul, come here."

He comes back to the bed and sits beside her. She moves just enough to rest her head on his lap and take his hand.

He starts to stroke her hair and squeezes her hand for reassurance.

Soul finally notices a scared looking Yuki standing in their bedroom door.

"Hi Yuki."

"I heard mommy yelling."

"Mommy's tummy hurts, that's all, baby."

Maka looks to Yuki and tries to smiles but it comes out frail and sad.

The doorbell rings.

"Yuki, can you run and let Uncle Stein in the house?"

"Uncle Stein's here?! Yeah!"

She runs off excitedly down the hall and the stairs. They hear her small feet padding across the hardwood and then the lock clicks. Stein makes his way straight to the bedroom and Yuki follows.

"Maka, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

"Talk to me."

"Contractions, I've had tw- AH! Th- ree!"

She cries out again and curls up.

"Soul, get her propped up on some pillows then call Spirit. He has to come get Yuki."

Soul sits Maka up and takes his phone and Yuki into the hall.

"Okay, Maka, how are the contractions?"

"They're worse than last time."

"And they're the real thing?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Okay, so you're going into early labour if you haven't figured that out yet."

He takes a stethoscope and listens for Maka and then the baby's heartbeats.

"The baby seems fine now so we need to get you to the Dispensary now."

"Okay. Help me up."

Soul comes back into the room and goes to Maka's other side when he sees Stein helping her up.

"Spirit's on his way."

"Good, he should be here by the time we get Maka into the car."

They help her down the stairs and past the living room where Yuki is sitting in silence. Spirit runs through the open front door and nearly hits Maka but manages to stop.

"Perfect timing. Spirit, watch Yuki. We're going to the Dispensary."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm going to damn well make sure she is."

"Thank you, Stein."

The three take Maka's car to the school and get her propped up in a bed. By now her water has broken and her contractions are getting closer and longer. Maka screams out and even starts to cry. Evan after all the pain she refuses to get a demurral.

Maka squeezes Soul's hand and he bears though it, hoping it gives her some comfort. He sits in a chair beside her and keeps saying strong words to her as all they can do now is wait and monitor her health.

"Maka, it's almost time to start pushing. Are you ready?"

She can't speak through her gritted teeth and just nods.

"Tiny, you're strong. Strongest person I've ever met. Just hold on a little longer."

She lets out another cry and Stein tells her to start pushing.

She does and keeps pushing through the pain. Stein and Soul both keep talking to her and encouraging her and she doesn't stop.

"Fuck!"

"That's my girl."

"Fucking- Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"That's it, Tiny."

"Its head is coming. Don't stop."

"Fuck!"

"Its head is out. Keep going Maka."

"Two years up my vagina healing did nothing for it fucking being ripped open again!"

Soul can't help but laugh.

"Shut up, Evans. I blame you!"

"You love this baby already and you know it."

"That's why I'm pushing and not chopping you right now!"

"It's coming Maka, just a little more."

"Come on, Tiny. You can do it."

"Fuck!"

With one final push the baby is out.

"That's it Maka. You can relax now."

She heaves out a huge breath and leans back with closed eyes. Soul gives a kiss on the cheek and rests his forehead on Maka's.

Stein takes the baby out of the room and makes sure it's healthy. Once checked he comes back into the room to see Soul and Maka.

"It's a boy. He's in an incubator in the other room and once your rested up you can see him, Maka."

"Soul, go see him."

"I'll wait for you, Tiny."

"No. He needs a parent. Go see him. I'll sleep for a bit."

Soul kisses Maka on the lips and thinks she's already asleep.

Soul and Stein go into the other room and Soul looks into the incubator. The baby has blonde tuffs visible on the top of his head and it so tiny.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, I've hooked him up to an IV and he'll have to stay here for a while but he'll be fine. I'm worried about Maka though."

"Why?! What's wrong with Maka?"

"That took a lot from her. Yuki was two weeks early and now this baby was a month and a half early. She's fine now but I'm worried that if she gets pregnant again things might not work out like they did today."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. I don't think she'll want anymore."

"Soul. What Yuki planned?"

"No, but-"

"Was this baby planned?"

"No."

"Then you're more than likely going to get her pregnant again."

"We'll be careful."

"I hope you are Soul."

Maka wakes up later to Soul asleep with his head on her bed. She pets his hair and leans back with a smile playing on her lips. She stays like that and keeps stroking his hair until Stein comes in awhile later.

"So, how are you feeling, Maka."

"I hurt but I'm okay."  
"You want to meet him?"

"Yeah. I do."

"You need to rest a bit more."

"I figured."

"You also need to name him."

"I need to see him before I can do that."

"I thought you might say that."

Stein makes Maka rest for a full day before he lets her into a wheelchair to go see the baby.

Soul pushes her into the other room and she looks in at the baby. She squeezes Soul's hand.

"He's beautiful."

"He needs a name, Tiny."

"I know."

"What about Isamu."

"Courage."

"I think he's going to be like you."

"And if he's not?"

"Then I hope he's a braver man than me."

"Oh shut up. You have just as much courage as me."

"No one has as much as you."

Maka blushes and smiles.

"I like the name though."

"Good, then we need a middle name."

"I think we should name him after someone."

"Like Koyuki."

"Exactly."

"I think it should be Spirit."

Maka sits and thinks about it for a moment.

"Maka. He's the one who's been there the most for both of us, even if he was annoying at first he was the only one of our parents to always be there."

"You're right…Isamu Spirit Evans."

"How does it sound?"

"Beautiful. And strong."

"Like you, Maka."

"Like us."

A knock comes to the door in the other room and Soul wheels Maka back in. Stein goes to the door and opens it.

"Good evening Spirit."

"Hi Stein."

He opens the door all the way and Spirit and Yuki walk in together.

"Maka-"

"Hey Papa. I'm alright now."

"I'm glad."

"Mama!"

Yuki runs to Maka and hugs her.

"Hi Yuki, I'm sorry for scaring you last night."

"You're okay now!"

"Yes, I am."

She moves off Maka and hugs Soul's legs. When Yuki lets go Soul helps Maka back onto the bed and gets her propped up.

"You want to see him, old man?"

Spirit laughs and Soul grins.

"I sure would, octopus head."

Soul stoops down to Yuki's height.

"Want to meet your new baby brother?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright. Let's go."

They go to make their way to the other room.

"Papa."

"Yeah, Maka?"

"I want to tell you his name first."

Soul smiles knowingly.

"What is it?"

"Isamu Spirit Evans."

"Oh Maka-"

"You should go see him now, Papa."

He smiles and turns back to Soul who opens the door to the other room. They disappear and Maka is left alone with Stein.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired but better."

"I have to talk to you about something I already talked to Soul about."

"What's that?"

"Well, this pregnancy took a lot out of you and you delivered both Yuki and Isamu early and I can't predict what will happen if you get pregnant again."

"So, something could go wrong."

"I think it will. Either a miscarriage or you could be hurt."

"Not just hurt."

"Right. Similar cases to yours have resulted in the mother dying."

"I- We'll be careful."

"I really hope you are."

"Thank you, Stein."

"For what?"

"For everything. For helping me and for telling me straight."

"No need for thanks. You're family to me and you helped me out years ago."

Maka smiles.

"I guess we all just help each other."

"I guess you're right."

Soul, Spirit and Yuki re-emerge from the other room and come back to Maka. Soul sits in the chair and takes Maka's hand in his. Yuki climbs up into his lap and rest her arms on the bedside and looks up at Maka. Spirit comes in last and makes eye contact with Maka. He shows how much Isamu's name means to him in just a flicker of his blue irises.

"Alright, Maka needs more rest."

Spirit nods and takes Yuki back out with Stein close behind. He pops his head back in and looks to both Maka and Soul.

"I've called your parents Soul and I've called Kami. All three are on their way here now."

"They wanted to be here for the birth. Just two weeks and they would have already been here."

"They're not upset, they're all just glad you're both okay."

He nods and closes the door with a click.

"Soul."

"Yeah?"

"Lie with me."

She scoots to the side of the bed and Soul gets up onto the bed. Maka turns to him and snuggles into his chest.

"I love you, Soul."

"I love you too, Tiny."

It doesn't take long for both of them to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Two weeks later Isamu gets to leave the incubator and finally go home with Soul, Maka and Yuki. Yuki starts to stay home with Maka and Isamu every day and Spirit takes over her class.


	20. Chapter 20

"Happy Birthday Yuki!"

"This is cool."

Koyuki looks around with a shark-tooth grin to rival her fathers before blowing out the candles on her cake. She blows out all eight that Kid felt he needed to arrange himself to commemorate Yuki's perfect age.

Maka takes a knife from Soul and starts to cut the cake. She hands out a piece to everyone: Kid, Liz and Patti, Black Star, Tsubaki and their two kids, Spirit, Stein, Marie and their son, Yuki and five-year-old Isamu and Soul. She takes one for herself and sits beside Soul.

She looks over at him and tries to hold in a laugh but ends up snorting instead. Soul looks at her confusedly and she shakes her head with a small smile playing on her lips before leaning into him. She kisses him on the corner of his lips and licks the icing off.

"Oh. And what do you think we'll find when we look over at-"

They both turn at the same time to see Yuki with icing all over her face and then they look to Isamu who is perfectly clean and staring back at them with ruby eyes.

They both burst out laughing and the others in the room who were following along in the conversation laugh too.

"Moooooooom!"

Maka runs into the room where 10 year old Yuki and seven year old Isamu are playing.

"What is it, Isam- Holy shit!"

"Mama, you swore!"

"This situation calls for swearing! Soul, get your ass in here now!"

"What are they fighting about this time?"

He comes around the corner.

"Holy shit!"

Yuki stands with emotions flashing across her face. She is scared and excited and shocked as she looks at her arm that has become a scythe.

"Yeah! Just like me. You're cool, Yuki." Soul offers her a fist and she comes out of her reverie and bumps it with a new smile forming on her face.

"You know what's not cool, Soul?"

"What?" He looks at her, his one track mind just focused on Yuki's new found ability.

"We're going on a week long mission tonight and our daughter just sprung a scythe!"

"Oh…Well, Tsubaki's a scythe…chain scythe, she can handle it."

"Yeah, but don't you want to be the one to help her control it?"

He mulls it over and nods. "Alright, family trip to the park, we're teaching Yuki how to transform on her own."

Maka smiles and nods. "Sounds like a good plan. We'll teach her to put it away and then you can start teaching her a bit when we get back next week."

"Exactly."

"Yuki, we've talked to you before about this, do you still want to be a scythe? You don't have to be, you can do whatever you want."

"I wanna be a cool scythe."

"Then what if your Papa and I switch you into NOT classes this year instead of normal school?"

"Yeah!"

Maka looks up and smiles at Soul.

Maka and Soul lie in bed one night. Maka reads with her head in Soul's lap while he plays with her hair.

A quiet knock comes to the door.

"Come in!"

Isamu opens the door and looks down at his feet as he walks into the room.

"Isamu, what's wrong?"

He comes to the bed and crawls onto it and sits in front of Maka and Soul.

"Isamu?"

He looks up and his eyes are sad.

"Mom, what if I'm not a scythe?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Yuki found out she was a scythe when she was 10 and I'm 10 now…What if there's something wrong with me?"

Maka sighs and takes his hands in hers.

"Nothing' wrong with you. Everyone starts to transform at different ages and you might not be a scythe. You seem to have forgotten in all the craziness of Yuki becoming a scythe that I'm not one."

"But I was named after Grandpa! How am I suppose to make him proud if I'm not a scythe?!"

Maka sighs.

"Isamu, you were named after a man, not a scythe. Now let me tell you who your sister was named after."

"She was named after someone?"

"Yes and that someone was one of my best friends. Her name was Crona and she had a timid heart. She was scared of the world and even when she died she still didn't understand it. She was afraid until the very end and do you know what she did?"

"What did she do?"

"We've told you about Asura before and how he was sealed on the moon, you remember?"

"Yeah."

"We told you who fought him but we never told you who sacrificed their soul to seal away the madness on the moon. Her name was Crona. She was a strong _Meister_."

"Yuki was named after a Meister?"

"Yes. Though she's not a Meister herself she holds that name and Crona would be happy if she were here today…though she wouldn't understand. Spirit is the same. Do you want to know how to make him proud?"

"How?"

"Be yourself and excel in it every day."

His eyes brighten and he finally smiles.

"Now, you could still be like your mom and be a superstar Meister."

Isamu looks to Soul as he speaks but looks down afterwards to think.

"How would I know if I'm a Meister?"

"It's harder to know. Meister's skills only come out with practice. You basically have to go at it and see if it works."

"I want to go at it then."

Maka smiles proudly at her son and Soul's smiles much the same.

"We'll put you in NOT classes then."

"Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous as hell, mom."

"Don't be. My first day of EAT classes was the day I met your father, the day Tsubaki met Black Star and the day that I met my best friends."

"Ew. If I get a guy partner does that mean we're going to get married?"

"Kid didn't marry either of the Thompson sisters."

"He's Lord Death for crying out loud!"

"You might not marry him but either way your partner will be your best friend."

"And don't judge anyone, Yuki. Your mom was the biggest nerd of all time but she's the best partner a cool guy like me could ever have."

"Okay. I'm ready then."

She takes a deep breath and takes her nametag from Maka.

"Good luck, Yuki."

Yuki kisses both her parents and leaves out the door. She comes back in a minute later and grabs her lunch before heading back out.

"Soul. I feel old now. She's 16. Isamu's 13. I'm 35. Papa's…53."

"You're not old at all. We're still taking out Kishin's like nothing and might I add…you're still hot."

She blushes and before she can get any words out Soul's lips are on hers.

After school Yuki comes in excitedly.

"So, someone likes their partner."

"Yeah, and I already know them!"

"Who is it?"

"Percy!"

"You can resonate with Percy Stein?"

"Yeah, it's awesome."

"I'm happy for you two!"

"I'm happy too."

It's been three years since Yuki starting training as a scythe and this week Isamu was paired with his own weapon. His weapon holds the power of the Natsukasa family and is Black Star and Tsubaki's daughter Sakura.

Yuki runs into the house with her long hair flowing behind her. She's excited to talk to her parents but her smile breaks when she sees her parents in the kitchen.

Maka is sitting at the table and staring off with wide eyes while Soul stands behind her, looking just as distraught, rubbing her shoulders.

"Mom? Dad?"

Maka turns slowly to Yuki and a weak smile dances on her lips.

"Hi, Yuki, have a good day as school?"

"Yeah. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, what are you so happy about, missy?"

She blushes and looks down for a moment before speaking.

"Percy asked me to go out with him."

Maka gets up and goes to Yuki.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you!"

"Seriously, mom. What's wrong? I know you're lying. You'd be freaking out not just happy if you were okay."

Maka sighs and slumps a bit.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's good, isn't it? Why would that make you sad?"

"Yuki, your mom was really sick when she had Isamu, remember? She might be worse this time."

"You could get hurt?"

"Yes, I could."

"Oh, what are you going to do?"

"Mom won't abort the mission."

"Don't say it like that, Soul! It's a baby, whether it kills me or not _I_ can't kill _it_!"

The situation really hits them when Maka says this. She could die.

"You're being unreasonable, Maka. Can you feel its soul yet?"

"Well…no."

"Then it's not alive yet!"

"What if I told you I wanted it?!"

"You want it because you want to raise another child! If you do this and you die then you're just going to leave the ones you already have!"

"Everyone deserves a chance, Soul! No one should have their chance taken away before they get their turn to make something of it! Crona only got her chance because I went and found her! She only saved the damn world because we gave her the chance!"

"And now she's stuck on the moon forever! You gave her the chance to die!"

"She's not dead. I can feel her soul. She's still there and she's happy. Soul, she's finally happy."

"…You never told me that."

Maka is crying now and Yuki doesn't know what to do. She's never seen Soul and Maka fight before and is totally shocked by the scene in front of her.

"I always check on her. Soul, she's starting to understand the world. She's been watching it this whole time."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm sorry for yelling back. And I'm sorry I can't give the baby up."

"I guess I understand but, Maka, I can't lose you."

"I'm strong. I'll be okay."

Soul hugs Maka and she hugs him back tightly. Maka looks up to find Yuki standing and crying and she motions the girl towards her. She joins the hug and soon Isamu comes into the house and joins the hug too, though he doesn't know what's going on.

"Soul. It's time."

Soul's heart sinks when he hears those words. He flies to the nearest phone and calls Stein.

"They're coming, Stein."

In no time they're at the Dispensary with Stein and Nygus and Maka's propped up on a bed with Yuki, Isamu and all four of Maka and Soul's parents outside in the hall.

"Well, they're only two weeks early, Maka, so I'm not as worries as I was."

"Good, you remember what I told you, Stein?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Good."

"Soul, I love you."

"I love you too, Maka, I always will."

"Maka, it's time to push."

She does as she's told and pushes hard.

"Keep going. Come on."

She squeezes Soul's hand tightly as she pushes.

Maka's crying and screaming when the baby comes out. Stein passes him to Nygus who wraps him in a blanket and turns back to Maka.

"Keep pushing."

Her face is red and sweaty and her breath is laboured.

"Fuck!"

It takes longer this time but the second baby is finally out.

Stein takes the second baby and wraps her up like the first.

"Maka, look, they're beautiful."

Stein gives the girl to Maka and Nygus gives the boy to Soul. Maka kisses both babies on the forehead and passes the girl back to Nygus.

"I love you all."

She closes her eyes and leans back.

"Maka, stay awake. Look at me, Tiny."

"I'm tired, Soul. I want to rest now."

"No! Tiny, just look at me."

She opens her eyes and looks into Soul's. She smiles brightly at him and reaches out to him. He gives Stein the baby and leans down to Maka. He kisses her on the lips and her eyes again. Her hand goes limp in his and Stein and Nygus start to work furiously around her.

They try and try but they can't get her heart to start again. Her soul shimmers away and Stein shakes his head.

"Soul-"

"I know. I can feel it. She's not here anymore."

"I'll leave you alone a minute."

Stein goes to pull the sheet over Maka but Soul stops him.

"No. I need to say goodbye."

He nods and him and Nygus take the babies away.

"Maka. You are the coolest and the most stupid partner I have ever had. I am lucky that you're the only one I'll ever have. I always thought that I would go first, y'know? I thought I would die protecting you and even now I wish I could die to take your place. I don't think I really believe you're gone yet. Right now I feel like you're soul's going to prod at me and you'll wake up. But I know you won't. I love you. I already miss you. I don't know how the hell I'm going to raise our kids without you. It would have been better for them if you could be the one to raise them."

Tears finally start to fall and they don't stop.

"I love you."

He leans over her and places his lips on hers.

"I love you. Please. Say it back. Just one more time, Maka. Let me hear it one more time!"

He hugs her body and his own racks with sobs.

"Just…one…more."

He kisses her again and lets go. He takes her hand in his and rests his head on the bed while he cries.

"Maka. I love you."

Stein comes back when he doesn't hear Soul crying anymore.

"Soul. It's time to let go of her."

"I know. It's hard though."  
Stein goes to the bedside and waits for Soul to let go of Maka's hand. He lays the blanket over her and Soul starts to cry again.

"I think you should be the one to go out and tell everyone."

"I know. I have to be."

He stands and walks to the door. His steps are slow and when he gets there he rests his forehead against the wood. He takes a breath and wipes away his tears before walking out into the hall.

Spirit is right across from the door and is the first to see Soul's face. He immediately gets up and walks to him. He wraps his arms around the man and starts to cry as well. Kami, comes next and finally breaks down. She knew the moment Maka's soul left but tried to deny it for as long as possibly.

"Maka's gone."

Everyone is in tears now and they all try and comfort each other.

Stein walks out with a small wooden box. He hands it to Soul and Soul opens it up. Inside are letters for everyone close to them.

"She wrote these the moment she found out they were twins."

Soul nods and takes out the letters. He gives the letters to the appropriate people there and leaves the rest in the box to give people later. The last three letters are special. The very last is for Soul and is the thickest. The other two have a single name on them that Soul has never heard. He realizes that these are for the twins. One says Souma and the other says Saito.

She gave him a name for each and left the rest up to him.

"Souma Tamashi and Saito Kama."

"What's that, Soul?"

Soul looks up to Spirit and realizes he was talking out loud.

"The babies. Souma Tamashi and Saito Kama."

"They're perfect."

"Maka helped."

He shows Spirit the letters and Spirit hands him a pen. He writes out their full names on the envelope and puts them back in the box.

Soul finally opens his own letter and has a hard time reading it from the tears streaming from his eyes.

_Dear Soul,_

_If you're reading this then that means I'm gone. I shouldn't say that though because I'll never be gone. I hope you think of me in everything you do and I know that you'll always love me._

_I always thought you were the greatest thing in my life. One day I realized that you weren't. I realized that you and the family you gave me are the best things in my life. _

_You are an amazing father. Raise the twins just like we raised Koyuki and Isamu and raise them with Koyuki and Isamu. It's okay to ask for help though. Ask our parents, ask Marie and Stein, ask Tsubaki and Black Star. They will all be there for you._

_I know you and Papa have become close and don't be afraid to lean on each other. You both lost your love and now he's lost a daughter. Be there for each other and talk to each other._

_I don't regret my decision to keep the twins. I wanted to give life a chance. I've done my part. We saved the world, I fell in love we you and we had our life together though I wish it was longer but those two babies could do something amazing and I didn't want to cut the flower before it had a chance to blossom. _

_Know that you can always talk to me. I will always be here for you in soul. I will always be listening and if I find a way I will answer you back._

_You are my soul, you are my Soul. I will and have always loved you. Take care of yourself. I will wait for you so don't rush. Live as long and as fully as you can. Live for me, live for you and live for our children._

_Love, Maka, Tiny, and your wife._

Soul can't stand anymore. He falls to the ground and just stares at the note. After a few minutes he reads it again. After the third time he finally smiles.

"Fine. Maka, I love you and you're a damn bookworm that knows too damn much."

Everyone else has gotten through their letters and they all have a small smile on their face.

"Maka is something else."

"I know mom, I know all too well."

The first thing Soul does is take the letters Maka wrote and give them to everyone. He watched many people cry and he was comforted by all of them. The hardest letters to give out were to Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patti.

When he shows up at the door and Tsubaki answers to find him standing alone with that tiny box she already knows. Her hands covers her mouth and Black Star makes it to the door just in time to catch Tsubaki as she collapses.

"No. No. She can't- Tell me she's okay!"

"She left you each a letter."

"She knew..."

"Yeah, she knew for a while."

He hands her the letter and hands Black Star his.

Black Star has been silent the entire time but now tears are streaming down his face.

They each read their letter and cry. They have to wipe their eyes many times just to be able to keep reading and when they finish they are both laughing.

"She's always had a way with people."

"I know. She'll never really be gone, will she?"

"No. I don't believe she will be."

"Stupid bitch went and got herself killed! Took my damn spotlight! I was gonna die super cool like but she went and killed my thunder with this 'for life and a chance' crap!"

Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star all start laughing with tears still glistening on their cheeks.

"You better hope my wife didn't hear that or she'll give you a good chop one day."

"I can practically feel it already."

The funeral is held a few days later and it's hard. So many people showed up to mourn her. Meisters, weapons, witches, magic cats, humans of all shapes and sizes.

As her casket was lowered into the ground the air became warm. The warmth seemed to put everyone at ease and Soul swears he could hear a whisper in the wind saying _I love you._ He looks around and sees everyone else looking around as well.

Maka was there that day. No one could deny it.

It's a week before Soul finds the first note. He opens a photo album of the old Spartoi team. On the first page is a sticky note that reads: _I love you, Soul. Thank you for always protecting me. Love Maka. _A warm hand touches his shoulder and when he turns around the room is empty.

"I love you too, Maka."

Every time he finds a note he feels a warm touch somewhere as if Maka is touching him with her very soul.

The twins grow and strive. Saito is beautiful. She looks exactly like Maka but with Soul's hair and eye colours. She carries around a picture of Maka and always wears her hair in the same pigtails. Souma looks exactly like Soul but with Maka's blonde hair and green eyes.

They go to visit Maka's grave a lot. Soul feels Maka presence always but he doesn't know if his kids do and he can't seem to bring himself to ask. They walk there in the snow one night and bring Maka some hot chocolate on Saito and Souma's insistence.

"Papa."  
"Yeah?"

"Mama can hear us, right?"

"Yeah, she can."

"Okay...Mama, I love you and I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mama."

Saito and Souma hold hands and they each use their other to pour out a cup of cocoa for Maka.

"Here, Mama, it's cold out and daddy says you like hot chocolate."

Soul feels the warmth of Maka's touch and smiles.

"I think she would say thank you right now if she could."

When the time came the two of them became Weapon-Meister partners with Souma wielding Saito. Their first day of EAT classes is the day that Soul finally gave them their letters.

By this time however Koyuki and Percy are married and have two children and Isamu and Sakura are married with one child and another on the way.

Soul watches his family grow and talks to Maka everyday. He always gets a warm touch here and there and he tells her how much he loves her.

It's hard for him when Spirit passes away and the warm touches he usually gets are a little colder for awhile. He's the first of their parents to die but the others soon follow. Soul and the rest of the Evans/Albarn family go to each funeral and Soul feels Maka's presence at all of them.

Saito and Souma both fell in love with the piano and learned to play from Soul. They would go and play at small cafés in DeathCity when they weren't busy training or on a mission. They both found their soul mates there one night. A pair of red-headed twin witches listened to them play and came to talk to them after a showing.

Though at first the twins seemed identical Souma and Saito found small differences in them and soon they were two completely different people.

The weddings were beautiful and the set of twins decided to get married together. One didn't want to hit the milestone without the other.

Soul added the picture of Saito kissing her new wife and Souma kissing his wife into the thick picture album. He turns to a new page to place the picture and finds another sticky note.

_Our family is really growing, isn't it? Tell everyone I'm proud of them, especially you, Soul._

"Yeah, and do you know how relieved I was when I didn't have to give the 'boys just want sex and will get you pregnant' talk with Saito?"

"It's been 20 years, Maka. I think I'm almost ready to come meet you now. I want to see Saito and Souma off first. They need more time with us."

The last 20 years without Maka have put a lot of stress on Soul. He's grown old faster than he should have.

Saito and Freya adopt a little girl a few years later and she fits in with the family though she's the only human.

A few years after that Souma and Edlyn get pregnant.

"Just a little longer, Maka, and I'll be with you."

Soul falls ill a few months later. He tries to stay strong so he can see the birth of his grandchild but he can't.

He's bed bound for a week and all his kids are with him as much as possible. Souma and Edlyn are with him when he finally passes on. His heart stops and the monitor goes off. They try to bring him back but they can't. All four children gather one final time in the room with Soul. They sit in silence until Souma speaks up.

"The baby has a soul, Edlyn. I can feel its soul."

I watched over everyone for all these years. I cried for Maka when she died and I cried for Soul when he had to watch her go. I cried for how hard it was for Soul to take care of those four kids.

But, everyday I saw Maka. She was always there. Her soul stayed behind to watch over her loved ones just like mine did. Every time someone was sad over her she'd caress them with a soothing wavelength. She'd even spend time on the moon with me.

The day Soul died and his soul met up with hers is the day that they both moved on. Their souls held each other for a while and they saw their kids together one last time before they left to start a new life.

I watched it all. Their souls were reborn into new bodies and they were beautiful. Maka has curly red hair now but she still has her same green eyes; the ones Soul got lost in every time he looked at her. Soul has black hair now and he too has kept the same eye colour along with his teeth.

I watched them grow up and I waited patiently for the day they would finally meet.

It was their first day of NOT and Soul was late for class. He walked in with a scowl and his arms crossed and refused to talk to anyone. Some tried to talk with him but it didn't take long for him to scare them away.

At lunch he sat by himself and if anyone approached him he would grin at them and his teeth alone would scare them away. He ignores everyone around him as he eats.

The teacher leaves to go eat her own lunch and the other students take the opportunity to question another girl in the class. They approach Maka.  
"Hey, what's your name?"

"M- Mikazuki."

"You're a witch aren't you? Look how red your hair is...you must be."  
"Is being a witch a bad thing?"

"Witches are evil."

"You're wrong."

"They kill people."

"So do humans. That's why there are kishins still running around."

"You are a witch then."

"So what? Shibusen and the witches work together."

"They shouldn't. Things should go back to the way they were and we should be able to kill witches to become Death Scythes."

The boy pushes her down and the other kids surround her in a circle.

"You're a witch. You're evil."

"Leave me alone."

She gets back up and he pushes her down again.

Soul notices the group and gets up to see what's going on. He sees a girl get pushed down. He waits for her to cry but she doesn't.

She clenches her fists and stands again. She puts a foot behind her other and anger mars her features.

"You're disgusting. My grandfather was 'The Last Death Scythe,' he's a symbol of peace and the corroboration of witches and humans, and my great-grandfather was the Death Scythe of the last Shinigami. My Grandfather married the greatest Meister of all time and one of their best friends was a witch. Without the witches none of that would have been possible. The battle on the moon was only possible once the witches took out the Kishin's wavelength! Shinigami is trying so hard to work with the witches and it's bastards like you who are holding him back. My father didn't fall in love with a witch; he fell in love with a girl!"

Even at 13 this little girl is stronger and understands more than me and Soul sees it too.

The boy goes to push the girl again but Soul steps in.

"Leave her alone."

"Why? She's a witch."

"So, what? If you ask me who's worse, it's you."

Mikazuki steps forward and punches the boy in the face. There's a satisfying crunch before he goes down.

She turns to Soul with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Looks like you didn't need my help."

"Doesn't mean I didn't want it."

Soul looks down then back up to meet her eyes.

"So...what's your name?"

"Mikazuki Evans."

She sticks out her hand and he takes it.

"Gabriel Stark."

They shake firmly. Mikazuki smiles and Gabriel grins back.

As long as I can watch Maka live then I'll always be able to stay here and protect the moon. As long as I can find her soul mine will never disappear. I watch her through each lifetime she has. She finds Soul in every one of them and though some of her lives are sad she always has Soul by her side.  
After all this time I think I finally understand. And after all this time I think I fell in love with Maka's soul.

A/N: I know it's a sort of sad ending and I think I might write a happier one of I get the chance and if enough people review and say they want one. It was hard to pick between the two endings I thought out in my head...well, three. It was hard to pick between Maka living, Maka dying and the one that was kicked into the closet pretty quickly was Maka becoming zombified.

I'd really love some reviews. I always want to know how people react to certain parts and what would make them more effective. I want to know how to make a happy part happier and a sad part sadder. I love emotion more than smut...as you can probably tell from all my fics and want to write things that really get to people because that's exactly what I want to read.

I hope I broke some hearts and made some people cry but I hope I made them smile too.

Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed then I'm happy.


End file.
